


Big Hero 6: The Hamada

by eltigre221



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suspence, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just an experiment, something to be terminated when they were no longer useful. But they didn't want to die, so they found a way to leave. They survived for years and have lived in peace. Until the day of the Showcase Fire. Two lives were lost, a family mourned, but one day, three months after the fire, something happened. It was a clue to what happened that night, and a certain marshmallow robot was determined to help his patient feel better. Even if he has to drag old memories to the surface to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hamada

**Author's Note:**

> There are only three important OCs I'm using in this fic, and they've already made an appearance in my fic Tomeo's Pride. Well I hope this prelude is good enough.

**Prelude**

**Hamada**

A man in a long white lab coat was staring at the two bodies in identical glass cylinders. He had short brown hair, coffee brown eyes, and slightly tan skin; he was wearing a dark green undershirt, a pair of khakis, and black boots. He was taking notes on the vitals, and other important factors about these two individuals. He kept checking and rechecking the information to ensure that it was accurate. He needed to be sure about this particular experiment.

As the man was going over his findings, he didn't hear someone else entering the room. It was a woman in a similar long white lab coat to the man. She has long black hair down to her mid-back, her skin a lovely shade of tan, and her eyes are a forest green color; she was wearing a dark blue long sleeved blouse, a black skirt, and white knee high boots.

"Tomeo," the woman called out softly to the man. However it seemed as if her voice echoed in the nearly silent lab.

The man, Tomeo, was shocked out of his reverie and turned to face the person who addressed him. He soon relaxed and smiled at the woman. "Ah, Natsuko you startled me. What brings you down here so early?"

Natsuko giggled, "Early? Tomeo it's nearly midnight." She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "My love, lets retire for the evening, our experiments will be here tomorrow."

Tomeo sighed, "I wish to retire with you my darling, but there's something about T-103H and H-104R that I can't put my finger on. I'd almost like to say that they're awake or have become sentient."

Natsuko stared at her beloved before giggling gently. "Oh Tomeo, you need rest, there's no possible way for them to display such things. They're nothing but mindless experiments."

Tomeo sighed before chuckling along with his wife. "I suppose you're right Natsuko, let's get going. I can continue the rest of my notes on their progress tomorrow. Then we can finally test them."

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After Tomeo and Natsuko left, the two bodies in the tubes shifted. As if they were waking up, or rather, moving around now that no one was watching them. Both beings knew that they couldn't take this anymore; they didn't want to be there. They didn't want to be the next ones getting punished, or 'tested.' The other experiments that went through that never come back.

They needed to get away, and it had to be soon.  



	2. SFIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting arrested the bothers head to the college.

**Chapter 1**

**SFIT**

Kasumi 'Cass' Hamada was pacing worriedly outside of the San Fransokyo Police station, her bright green eyes filled with worry, waiting for her beloved boys to be released. This was the four times this year they had been arrested for illegal bot fighting. And Cass was worried about them each time, hoping and praying that they'd be alright.

"Hey/Hi Mom," her two boys said behind her softly. Turning around she faced her two boys, the eldest stood at six foot, with short black hair hidden behind a black San Fransokyo Ninja's cap, his slightly tan skin was a sight to behold, as were his coffee brown eyes. He was wearing a dark brown cardigan, a white t-shirt with a ninja logo on it, brown pants, and mint green sketchers all stars. The younger stood at five foot two, with soft and shaggy black hair, the same skin tone as his elder brother, and his eyes were the same coffee brown. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, underneath a red t-shirt with a robot on it; he was also wearing cargo shorts, brown and orange tennis shoes, and a blue zip-up hoodie. They are 20 year old Tadashi Hamada, and 14 year old Hiro Hamada.

"Are you boys okay? Tell me you're okay." She asked and hugged her two beloved sons close.

"We're fine," Hiro said nonchalantly.

"We're okay," Tadashi told her.

"Oh good," she replied, looking at them both with a smile, before it morphed into a glare as she grabbed their ears and pulled hard. "Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?!"

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

The family of three was now in Cass' blue pick-up truck. Both boys holding their ears as their mother drove them back home. She was silent as she drove them, a glare set on her face and in her forest green eyes, her short chocolate brown hair a little frizzed from her worry.

"For eleven years I have done the best I could to raise you two." Cass reminded them; staring off on a rant and continuing it once they reached their home. "Do I know anything about children? NO! Should I have picked up a book on parenting, probably?"

She paused now that the keys were in the lock, ready to open the door. "Where was I going with this? I had a point."

"We're sorry," Tadashi stated.

"We love you mom," Hiro added, a small smile on his face.

"Well I love you too," she snapped at Hiro. Going into the cafe on the first floor and grabbing her chocolate glazed doughnut. "I had to close up early because of you two felons, on beat poetry night." She told them, eating the doughnut.

She looked down at it, and then at her sons. "Stress eating, because of you." She walked towards the living room to go and relax with her cat. "Come on Mochi," she ordered the cat. "This is really good."

Both boys made their way upstairs to their shared bedroom. Hiro jumped over to his computer on his side of their room, it was separated by Tadashi's divider. He was hacking into the botfighting website when his brother came up the stairs. "You'd better make this up to mom before she starts eating everything in the cafe."

"For sure," he replied. Not really paying too much attention to what his brother was saying.

"And I hope you learned your lesson bonehead." Tadashi added as he walked over to his little brother.

"Absolutely," Hiro told him. A look of innocence on his face, but Tadashi wasn't fooled for a second.

"You're going botfighting aren't you?" He questioned.

"There's a fight across town, if I book I can still make it." Hiro stated nonchalantly, moving away from his desk to reveal the botfighting website. Hiro grabbed his small black fighting robot determined to get to the fight. When he was stopped by Tadashi grabbing him by his hood, and turned him around to face him.

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi told his baby brother, poking his forehead repeatedly.

"And do what? Go to college like you?" Hiro questioned, shoving Tadashi's hands away. "So people can tell me stuff I already know?" He was smirking at his brother after saying that.

Tadashi was incredulous. "Unbelievable," he stated. Soon rubbing his face and groaning out, "Uh, what would our birth parents say?"

Hiro looked upset when he replied. "I don't know, they're gone remember." He stated a little coldly. "They died in a fire when we were little."

Hiro turned around, intending to go to the botfight, not seeing the sad and slightly determined look on his brother's face. "Hey," he called out, gaining Hiro's attention. He tossed a white and green helmet to Hiro, who caught it easily. "I'll take you."

"Seriously," Hiro questioned.

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not letting you go alone." Tadashi told him, while grabbing his own helmet and keys.

"Sweet," Hiro grinned, making his way down the stairs while Tadashi quickly turned the lights off in their room.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro asked/demanded. Tadashi was driving up the entrance to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The most prestigious college in all of San Fransokyo, and it’s nearly impossible to get in. It's incredibly hard to get in; the college only takes in the best of the best. Tadashi himself was lucky enough to get into SFIT. "The bot fight's that way," Hiro stated pointing in the opposite direction.

Tadashi just smiled and made his way up to the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. He parked right outside, "I gotta grab something." Tadashi stated, putting his helmet onto his bike, and grabbing his signature hat.

Hiro just stared at his brother, before sighing, taking off his own helmet and following his brother inside.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

"Is this gonna take long?" Hiro demanded as they made their way towards a pair of double doors, passing a few students on their way to Tadashi's lab.

"Relax you big baby, and besides you've never seen my lab before." Tadashi reminded him. Grinning as he opened the door and swung it open more for Hiro to come inside.

"Oh great, I get to see your nerd lab." Hiro stated sarcastically. Walking inside and not really paying any attention to what was around him, Hiro was nearly run over by a girl on a yellow and grey bike.

"Head's up," she called out to him, causing Hiro to flinch back just in time.

It was girl in all black leather; she stopped before hitting a wall of tools, and got off the yellow and grey bike. She hung up his bike, grabbed the back wheel and took it off the bike without any hassle at all. She examined it for a moment before throwing it back towards the bike where it was pulled back to the rest of the frame.

Hiro looked at the bike in awe, before hearing the sounds of the rest of the inventors in the room working on their own projects. One machine was a tennis table match, one was a rover a student was standing on, another student had rocket boots on either his cat or someone's cat, and pair of students was working on a remote controlled robot.

Walking over to the bike, Hiro was curious and looked at it. He stared at the area where the wheels were supposed to be connected to the bike, and there was nothing but air there. "Whoa, electromagnetic suspension," He whispered as he ran his hand through the air between the objects. He grinned at how cool it was, but was soon startled by the girl from before.

"Hey," Hiro turned at the sound of her voice and jumped away from her bike. "Who are you?"

Hiro was about to answer, when Tadashi introduced him. "Gogo, this is my brother Hiro." Tadashi had his hand on Hiro's shoulder; pride could be seen hidden in his eyes.

She took off her black helmet, revealing a Korean woman with short cropped black hair, with a few purple streaks in her bangs, dark brown eyes and purple eye shadow. She blew and then popped her pink bubblegum, "Welcome to the nerd lab." She stated coolly.

Hiro chuckled nervously, "I never seen electro mag suspension on a bike before." He commented after working around his nervousness.

"Zero resistance, faster bike," she stated. "But, not fast enough," she took off the back wheel and threw it into a large bin filled with other rejected wheels. "Yet," she added before walking off somewhere. Hiro was watching her as she left, before a strange sound coming from behind him.

Walking over, Hiro saw an African American male wearing a green sweater, safety glasses, tan khakis, and brown shoes. He was working on a large metal pole; Hiro started walking closer, but was stopped by the larger man. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, do not move, behind the line please." He pointed to the black and yellow line on the ground and Hiro went behind it.

"Hey Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro." Tadashi came up behind his brother and introduced them.

Wasabi smiled kindly at the younger Hamada. "Hello Hiro, prepare to be amazed." He said, going behind the two metal poles and grabbing an apple. "Catch," he said, and threw it at Hiro, only for it to be sliced into thin pieces, as if they were no more than paper now.

"Wow," the 14 year old breathed as he grabbed one of the slices. "Laser induced plasma," he questioned.

"Yup," Wasabi said, taking off one of his tools and putting it back perfectly on his very organized and neat desk. "With a little magnetic confinement for ultra-precision," he smiled at Hiro.

Hiro smirked and said, "Wow, how do you find anything in this mess?" He picked up a magnifying glass, only to have it taken out of his hand and placed perfectly back onto the very well organized table.

"Ah, I have a system, there's a place for everything, and everything's in its place." Wasabi smiled, enjoying seeing his table completely neat and perfect.

Until Gogo came over and stole one of his wrenches right of the desk, leaving a huge mess in the wake, "Need this," she said before running off.

Wasabi was shocked for a moment, before he stormed off after Gogo. After he turned the corner, a girl in a white lab coat and yellow high heels came running past shouting out "Excuse me!" She was rolling a large black ball of something towards a messy lab station.

As she rolled the large black ball onto a small station, she smiled up at Tadashi, before noticing the smaller boy with him. "Oh my gosh, you must be _Hiro_! I've heard so much about you!" She shouted at him, since her music was blasting in her ears. She kissed both of his cheeks before taking out her headphones and showed him the chemical reactions she was working on.

After getting the chemicals to their correct point, she sprayed the ball and turned it pink with the help of some electricity. Hiro didn't understand much of what she did, until she touched it, and the ball exploded into pink powder.

"Whoa," Hiro breathed.

"I know right, chemical metal embattlement." She told him with a smile, taking off her glasses, and dusting herself off from the powder.

"Not bad Honey Lemon." Tadashi commented.

Now Hiro was confused. "Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi," he asked.

"I spill wasabi on my shirt one time people, _one time_!" Wasabi ranted as he went into the bathroom to clean off his wrench.

Tadashi chuckled under his breath before smiling down at Hiro. "Fred is the one who comes up with the nicknames."

"Who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

"This guy right here," a voice stated behind Hiro. Hiro let out a yelp at seeing a man in a green dragon suit standing right behind him when there was no one there before. But the guy was pretty cool, now that Hiro had a second to calm down. A school mascot, with a love of science, even if he didn’t know how to make things himself, and all around he seemed like a cool guy. Although his definition of science should be better described as science fiction.

While Fred asked the others to make stuff for him, Tadashi wanted to show Hiro what he had been working on. Hiro was curious so he followed his older brother, a grin on his face.  



	3. Baymax and Callaghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro meets two very important people to Tadashi.

**Chapter 2**

**Baymax and Callaghan**

Hiro walked into his brother’s private lab space and thought it looked really cool. It wasn’t the biggest lab in the world, but it was big enough for Tadashi to get some work done in privacy. Hiro looked around at the different pieces of tech lying around, along with a few small projects, but nothing super big from what he could see.

“So what’ve you been working on bro?” Hiro asked, after shaking hands with a robot hand.

“I’ll show you,” he replied while taking out a roll of duct tape from his tool box and unrolling a piece.

“Duct tape,” Hiro questioned, before smirking cheekily. “Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented.” He didn’t notice that his brother was right in front of him and rolled up his hoodie sleeve. “Hey, what’re doing?”

Tadashi ignored him and slapped the piece of tape onto his baby brother’s arm and ripped it off hard. Hiro cried out in pain, but specifically shouted, “OW!”

Turning around, he faced the red carrying case beneath the circle shaped window. The small metal case beeped and soon a white robot with black eyes and a line between the eyes inflated. Tadashi grinned with pride as he turned back to face his brother. “This is what I’ve been working on.”

Hiro looked on in confusion, and watched with Tadashi as the robot made its way over to the younger Hamada. It was slow, but soon enough was in front of Hiro. Tadashi was behind his robot, looking down at his brother with a grin on his face.

“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” Baymax informed while giving a small circle motion wave. “I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said ‘ow.’”

“A robotic nurse,” Hiro questioned.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Baymax asked, while showing a chart on his chest.

“Physical or emotional,” he asked. Sending a glare towards his older brother.

Tadashi just sent back a big fake pout back. “I will scan you for injuries. Scan complete, you have a minor epidermal abrasion on your forearm.” Baymax told him, while showing a diagram of a male body with a red mark over the forearm. “I suggest an anti-bacterial spray.” Baymax told him.

“Whoa,” Hiro stopped Baymax. “What’s in the spray specifically?” He was smirking, wanting to test the robot.

“The key ingredient is Bacitracin.”

“That’s a bummer; I’m actually allergic to that.” Hiro told him, hands on his hips.

“You are not allergic to Bacitracin; you do have a minor allergy to peanuts.” Baymax stated while pointing his finger into the air, as he was stating a fact.

Hiro was impressed and gave his arm to the large white robot. “Not bad, you’ve done some serious coding on this thing haven’t you?” Hiro asked his brother, who just grinned in pride.

“Yup, programed him with over 10,000 medical procedures, this chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.” Tadashi told him, while showing him Baymax’s nurse/healthcare chip. Hiro smiled and pushed the chip back in and gave Baymax over and asked a few questions about his design.

“Yup, he can lift over 7,000 pounds. I originally made it 1,000, but changed it when I thought of having Baymax models possibly helping with search and rescue.” Tadashi told him. “Never know when you’re gonna need some serious heavy lifting being done.”

But Hiro didn’t really hear the explanation; he was still in a bit of shock. “Shut up,” he whispered, and Baymax offered him a lollipop.

“I cannot deactivate until you say, ‘you are satisfied with your care.’” Baymax told him.

“Well then, I am satisfied with my care,” Hiro told him with a smile.

“He’s going to help a lot of people,” Tadashi stated with a smile.

“Hey, what kind of battery does he use?” Hiro asked. He and Tadashi had a habit of calling their projects male or female. And since Baymax’s voice was male, it made it easier to call him a well him.

“Lithium Ion,” Tadashi replied with ease, watching his project shrink into his case.

“You know, super capacitors would charge way faster,” he stated. Picking up his small robot and holding him close.

“Huh,” Tadashi smiled. Both brothers were calm, until someone knocked on the lab door. The brothers turned to see an elderly man at the door entrance. He was calm at first, but there was a brief flicker of shock, but it came and went so fast, that the brothers thought they imagined it.

“Burning the midnight oil again Mr. Hamada?” The elder man asked.

“Ah, no professor just came to get something I left here earlier.” Tadashi told the man. He went over to his desk and grabbed a few items, while turning off some of his equipment.

“You must be Hiro,” the professor asked. “Bot fighter right,” he smiled as if remembering something funny. “When my daughter was younger, that’s all she wanted to do. May I,” he asked, looking intently at the small robot in Hiro’s hands.

Hiro was a little self-conscious of speaking to this man. “Uh sure,” he handed over the small black robot.

The professor looked closely at the small three pieced black robot. “Hmm, magnetic bearing servos,” he muttered, giving the robot an appreciative look.

Hiro went out into the hallway with the professor, leaving Tadashi in the lab. But the elder brother smirked when he told his brother just who he was taking to. He enjoyed listening in on the conversation, but sadly chimed in on Hiro’s want to be a bot fighter.

“Well with his robot I’m not surprised, winning must come easy to him.” Professor Callaghan commented. He turned on the elevator and let the brothers onto it, before looking down and speaking to Hiro directly. “Well if you like things easy, then my program isn’t for you.” He told the smaller male. “We test the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future. It was nice to meet you Hiro, and good luck with the bot fights.”

Watching the doors slide closed with the brothers inside, the old professor truly meant what he said. He hoped that Hiro would do well in the bot fights; they would be safer than if he went to SFIT. Sure the school could always use more bright and gifted individuals, but Hiro and Tadashi, they were different. It was a good thing that Callaghan could look after Tadashi, but Hiro, if he went here it would become a problem if the boy wasn’t careful.

Callaghan heaved a sigh and went to check on the other students before heading back to his office. He hoped that Hiro wouldn’t come to SFIT, it was for the best, but if he knew Tadashi like he thinks he does. Then Hiro would become a student after the Student Showcase.  



	4. The Showcase Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changes.

**Chapter 3**

**The Showcase Fire**

After a few months, it was time for the SFIT showcase, and Hiro Hamada was ready to take the place by storm. Or that’s what he kept telling himself, he was seriously nervous about presenting his tech. His friends could tell he was nervous, especially his brother, but the elder Hamada didn’t comment on his brother’s nerves. But their friends did sadly when they saw he wasn’t 100%.

“Oh relax Hiro, you’re tech is amazing, tell him Gogo,” Honey told the young genius. He had taken months to create and prepare everything for him getting into SFIT.

“Stop whining, woman up,” she told him shortly.

Wasabi grinned and asked, “What do ya need little man? Breath mint, deodorant, fresh pair of underpants,” that last one was very surprising.

“Underpants, you need serious help,” Gogo stated once they all wheeled Hiro’s invention right to the stage.

“I haven’t done laundry in six months,” Fred stated with pride. He jumped up and took a seat on the large stage. “One pair lasts me four days,” he explained. “I go front. I go back. I go inside out. Then I go front and back.”

Wasabi threw up in his mouth a bit, Honey was shocked, Gogo was disgusted, Hiro was interested, and Tadashi voiced his own take on the philosophy. “Wow that is both disgusting and awesome.”

“Don’t encourage him,” Gogo partially hissed at Tadashi.

“It’s called recycling,” Fred stated. But he soon grinned when he heard the announcer state that Hiro was up next.

Honey gathered everyone together for a group photo before the big moment. Everyone was excited and happy in the picture, other than Hiro, who was very nervous to give his presentation. As the others went to put the trashcans into position, Tadashi offered up his fist to his brother.

“This is it,” Tadashi grinned. “Hey now, don’t leave me hanging.” He noticed how quiet his brother was and was worried about him. “Hiro,” he asked, looking his brother in the eye.

“I really, really want to go here.” Hiro whispered to his older brother and looked up at him through the bangs in his eyes.

Tadashi smiled reassuringly to his brother and told him. “Hey, you got this.” Hiro smiled up at his brother, and slowly made his way up to the stage.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Hiro’s presentation might’ve started out rough, but soon enough he wowed the entire exhibition hall with his microbots. He sadly though gained the attention of someone he shouldn’t have, a very powerful and rich blond haired man to be precise.

Hiro was surrounded by his friends all of them congratulating him on his performance. However as they complimented them, they didn’t notice a blond haired man walk up to them.

“Yes,” the man stated, coming into the light, along with an Asian woman with a pixie haircut. “With some development your tech could be revolutionary.”

Hiro and Tadashi were shocked at the man who was coming up to them. “Alistair Krei,” Hiro stated.

“May I,” he asked, holding his hand out to look at one of the microbots. He took a close look at the small robot, and soon a calm yet dangerous grin formed on his face. “Extraordinary,” he whispered, before turning his grin to Hiro. “I want your microbots at Krei Tech.”

Tadashi was shocked at hearing that, and so was Hiro, but the younger brother was more excited than the elder. However before Tadashi could warn his brother about trusting people with his tech, his professor walked over to them.

“Mr. Krei is right Hiro; your microbots are an inspired piece of tech.” He stated with a smile. “You could continue to develop them or you could sell them to a man who is only guided by his own self-interest,” Robert’s eyes soon darkened when he turned to look at the other male.

Krei was about to brush off Robert’s attitude towards him, but the elder continued. “Hiro, your microbots can be used for more than just helping people. Anyone who controls them can use them for either good or nefarious purposes. It’s your decision on what you wish to do with them; however I just want you to be aware of the other uses of your tech if it’s placed in the wrong hands.”

His eyes were soft when he told Hiro this. Tadashi could see that his professor didn’t want to fully talk about the darker uses of the microbots, but he wanted Hiro to be aware of them. And for that the elder Hamada was grateful. Hiro now looked unsure of what he should do. Tadashi walked up to him in silent support.

Hiro looked down before smiling to himself, “I appreciate the offer Mr. Krei, but they aren’t for sale.”

Tadashi smiled down at his brother, but still didn’t comment. Krei however wasn’t happy about hearing that. “I’m sorry I thought you were smarter than that.” He stated coolly. “Robert,” he stated coldly to the old professor.

“Mr. Krei,” Tadashi spoke up for the first time since the elder male arrived. “That’s my brothers.” Tadashi stated; pointing to the man’s pocket, where he placed the microbot he examined.

“Oh, so it is,” he realized. He took out the small bot and tossed it to the youngest Hamada. Hiro caught it, and the three males watched the billionaire walk away. His secretary followed, however she sent a sad look to the brothers, as if she pitied them somehow.

Once he was gone, Callaghan presented Hiro with his acceptance letter to SFIT. “I look forward to seeing you in class.”

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Shortly after their run in with Krei, the group of seven left the exhibition hall and was going to head to the café for something to eat. Tadashi and Hiro were going to catch up, well after Hiro grabbed his cellphone that he left inside the hall near his microbots.

Tadashi sighed happily as he leaned against the railing of the bridge and looked out at the ‘nerd lab’ as dubbed by Hiro. His baby brother was going to go to college with him; they’d have some of the same classes together. The same lab time and just being together in general, Tadashi grinned as he breathed in the fresh night air. “You’re going to do amazing things otouto, just you wait.” He smiled, thinking of his brother making amazing inventions, and then he heard it.

A loud siren was going off, snapping out of his fantasy, he turned and ran as fast as he could towards the origin of the siren. He soon came up to the exhibition hall and saw that it was set aflame. Frozen in shock for a moment, he ran towards the building and helped a coughing brown haired woman.

“Are you okay?” He asked her. She coughed in an attempt to catch her breath but soon she spoke.

“Yeah, I’m okay, but Professor Callaghan and a young boy are still in there.” She told him, before running towards the rest of the crowd. Tadashi was frozen as he looked at the fire, but soon he became determined and ran towards the burning building. But just when he was only a few steps away from the stairs, and ear shattering explosion occurred.

Tadashi was thrown back and onto the hard cobblestone ground. He grunted, eyes screwed shut in pain, pushing himself up and onto his hands and knees, he looked up in horror. The building had exploded, probably from the fire reaching the gas line in the building. Turning himself over, he got a better look at the flames that were now pouring out of the building. Smoke rising into the sky, filling the air with smog, shattered glass from the explosion now littered the ground, the entire entrance to the building now up in flames. It would be impossible to get inside.

Tadashi felt the pin pricks of tears, before he finally scream out, “HIRO!” Getting no response, he tried again, only this time it was a cry of agony, **“HIRO!”**

His beloved baby brother and fatherly professor were both gone in a fiery explosion, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact.  



	5. The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi deals with Hiro's death, and accidentally awakens an old friend.

**Chapter 4**

**The Warehouse**

Everything felt like a blur after the fire, but sadly the elder Hamada brother remembered everything that happened in the months following his baby brother and professor’s deaths. There was a candle lighting ceremony for both deceased at the steps of the destroyed showcase hall. Some students and professors brought flowers for both deceased. Then only a week after the fire, it was time for the funerals. Professor Callaghan’s was first, there were only a few close colleagues and students in attendance, no family members at all.

Then, later the same day, it was time for Hiro’s funeral. It was raining during both funerals, and the mood couldn’t be more somber if anyone tried. Tadashi Hamada had been silent during both funerals, it would be nearly impossible to describe what he was going through. Even after when friends came over to the closed Lucky Cat Café to offer their condolences, Tadashi was silent as he sat atop the stairs to the attic where he and Hiro had lived for the past eleven years.

His friends were offering their own condolences to his mourning mother. He didn’t want to hear fake sympathies, all he wanted was for those he cared about to not be dead. Heaving a silent sigh, Tadashi got up from where he was seated and simply stalked over to his bed. He didn’t want to get up tomorrow, or ever from how depressed he was feeling. But now that he was alone, he allowed himself to let the tears to start falling.

He wouldn’t show these tears to anyone, the only one he allowed to see him like this was now dead. And he was alone now, now and until the day he died.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Tadashi tried to go back to school, but he only lasted about two days before shutting himself inside his bedroom and barely getting outside for exercise. He did eat, but only about one and a half meals a day, depending on when he got up that is. Normally Tadashi would be up bright and early for school or anything really, but now he slept late or if he did wake early he would just stare at the walls for hours on end.

It was hard for him, he lost so much to the fire, and it felt nearly impossible to get over the pain of his losses. But as the days went by and nothing seemed to get better, his friends all came over and forced him to go on a night out with them.

They took him to the movies, and then to dinner, trying to get him to smile. He did, albeit a bit forcefully, but he did smile for them. It didn’t help much, but he was a tiny bit happy his friends still wanted to be there for him.

However once he was home from that night out, he saw a familiar blue hoodie on Hiro’s bed. And the tears he’d thought were all dried up started to fall again. He stumbled over to the bed and started to cry into the blue fabric of Hiro’s favorite hoodie.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Outside the Lucky Cate Café, a figure hidden in shadow watched as Tadashi cried into the fabric of his deceased brother’s jacket. The figure sighed silently as he watched, hoping that Tadashi would find the little surprise inside the hoodie’s pockets. But it seemed as if the mourning was still too fresh.

Turning to leave, he looked back and whispered into the silent night, “You’d better hurry up Hamada. There isn’t much time left.”

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After another month and a half later, Tadashi could be seen inside the conjoined bedroom that belonged to him and his brother. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a clean long sleeved shirt. He picked up a familiar three piece black robot and plopped himself down into Hiro’s old bean bag chair. He remembered Hiro spending so much time working on this little robot, using it to hustle money from other in bot fights.

Maybe if he’d taken Hiro to that bot fight, then things would be different. He’d be alive, instead of dead. Tadashi thought to himself, but soon put the robot down when he heard his mom coming up the stairs.

“Hey honey,” she whispered. She knew that he probably already heard her coming up the stairs, even though she had been quiet. The boys had been unique like that, seeing, hearing, smelling, and even just doing things other people couldn’t.

“Hey mom,” he whispered. He put his baby brother’s battle bot onto the floor next to his seat before looking down at the hardwood floor.

“Mrs. Matsuda’s in the café, and she’s wearing a something super inappropriate for an eighty year old.” Kasumi smiled gently and tried to get her son to smile. “That always cracks you up,” she smiled. She placed her son’s lunch dish onto the window sill, and taking the uneaten breakfast plate away, a small frown making its way onto her face.

She walked over and opened up a couple of blinds to let the sunshine in. Hoping that it might inspire her baby boy to head outside for a while; “Oh the university called again. They said it’s not too late to register for your classes. I know you tried before, but maybe you could try again.”

“Maybe later,” he whispered. His eyes looked shallow and lifeless as he looked down and not at his mother; he waited until she left, and then started to each his lunch. After eating some food, he grabbed Megabot and walked over to Hiro’s computer. He turned it on, and decided to see why his baby brother enjoyed the botfights so much. He was about to click on the open underground bot fighting website, when he saw there was a new message on the computer.

It was a video message from his friends. Clicking on it, he decided to watch a bit before he made his choice, on what he was going to do.

\------------

_“Hey Tadashi,” everyone said, Honey Lemon waving to the camera._

_“We just wanted to check in and see how you were doing,” Honey told him. A warm albeit worried look on her face._

_“We wish you were here man,” Wasabi told him. His dark brown eyes were showing his concern for their mourning friend, not knowing just how hard this might be for the elder Hamada brother._

_“Tadashi, if I could have one super power right now; it would be the ability to crawl through this camera and give you a big hug.” Fred told him. A truly sincere smile was on his face, wanting nothing more than for his best friend to get better._

_Gogo was about to speak, but the video was stopped._

\------------

Tadashi sighed sadly as he stopped the video. He didn’t want to go back to where the fire took place, he didn’t want to go back and see the flames that had stolen the life of his baby brother and father figure. Sighing softly, he decided to tune up Megabot and see what was so appealing about botfights, when suddenly the bottom piece of Megabot disconnected and landed right onto his foot.

“Ahh,” he rubbed his foot to try and get rid of the stinging pain. “Ow,” he said.

As he concentrated on rubbing his foot, Tadashi didn’t notice a familiar white marshmallow robot that had just been activated. Soon though he noticed when he heard a few of books falling to the floor. Looking up from his seat on Hiro’s bed, he was surprised to see his robot up and about.

He’d taken Baymax home during one of his two day attempts to head back to class. “B-Baymax, I didn’t know I’d left you active.” Tadashi whispered to the robot once he was in front of the 20 year old.

“I heard a sound of distress, what seems to be the problem.” He asked.

“Oh it’s nothing, it doesn’t even hurt anymore,” Tadashi attempted to reassure the robot.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” He asked.

“Uh, zero, Baymax I already told you I’m fine.” Tadashi told the robot, not really wanting to deal with the healthcare robot.

“I will scan you for injuries,” Baymax stated.

“Don’t scan me,” Tadashi ordered, but the marshmallow ignored him.

“Scan complete,” he stated calmly.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered.

“You have sustained no physical injuries; however your neural transmitter levels are very low. Indicating either sadness or depression,” Baymax informed him. But this was information the elder Hamada already knew.

“I’m fine Baymax,” Tadashi told the robot.

“It is alright to cry when in pain.” Baymax stated and then picked the elder Hamada up and cuddled him into his vinyl arms.

“Baymax I am fine,” Tadashi told the robot for what felt like the millionth time. So getting fed up, he jumped out of the robot’s arms and went over to his side of the room and grabbed the charging station.

Baymax attempted to talk more about the causes and possible cures for depression, when Tadashi cut him off. “Okay, that’s enough. Let’s get you back inside your case.”

Grabbing a puffy vinyl arm, he put Baymax inside the charger and started to push him down. Forgetting about the deactivation words he’d given to his robot. “I cannot deactivate until you say ‘you are satisfied with your care.’” Baymax reminded his creator. Who was now squishing his body down into the container, and moved his head to look up at him.

Tadashi lifted his arm up and looked down at his creations face, “Fine I am satisfied with my.” He started to say, but soon slipped off Baymax and landed on the floor next to his brother’s bed. Tadashi grunted when he hit the floor and then sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

But soon a familiar sound reached his ears, opening his eyes; he saw Hiro’s favorite blue hoodie underneath the bed and something was moving inside of it. Curious, he reaches out and picked up the garment and found what was moving inside one of the hoodie pockets.

“A microbot,” he whispered in confusion. The tiny robot was twitching and attempting to move out of his large hand. “This doesn’t make any sense,” he muttered.

“Depression can be a hard and on occasion confusing time for those who are hurting.” Baymax informed him. **(I don’t know if that’s true, but I needed to have Baymax say something here.)**

“No, the little one is attracted to the other microbots, but it’s impossible.” He clutched his fist closed and put the small black robot into a petri dish. “All but this one; were destroyed in the fire.”

“It must be broken,” he muttered and turned around to work on his little brother’s battle bot. He ignored Baymax, and only partially listened to his robot saying something about going to where the tiny robot wanted to go.

“Why don’t you find out where the little one wants to go,” he muttered.

“Will that help elevate your neurotransmitter levels?” Baymax asked.

“Yeah, sure,” he muttered. Not really paying attention to what he said.

Adjusting the bot a tiny bit, Tadashi came back to reality when he heard the front door shutting, signaling that someone just left the house. “Baymax,” he asked. He turned around and looked for the large marshmallow bot that seemed to suddenly disappear.

Looking around the room, he didn’t see any sign of his creation, until he heard cars honking and screeching outside. Tadashi froze in fear before running over to the window and snapped the blinds up to see his creation walking in the street holding nothing but a petri dish.

“WHAT!” Tadashi shouted before grabbing his jacket, baseball cap, and tennis shoes and made his way down as fast as he could while attempting to get his shoes on, since his jacket and hat were easiest to get on first.

He tried to get out of the café without being noticed, but he happened to run into his mom by chance. “Tadashi, are you going to register for classes?” She asked him hopefully.

“Uh, nah, I’m just heading out for a run. Wanna get some fresh air and see something aside from the walls.” He told her, a partially fake smile on his face as he looked past her and stared at the disappearing form of his robot.

“Well this is an improvement, special dinner tonight to celebrate. My famous hot wings that’ll make our faces numb,” she told him with a grin.

“Yeah,” he smiled this one a little less fake. “Well better get going,” he said, about to run out the door. When his mom grabbed him and said, “Last hug.”

He smiled at her, before running out the café in a sprint in an attempt to find and get his robot back home.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After a long and dangerous run through the streets of San Fransokyo, Tadashi finally caught up to his robot. The walking marshmallow had stopped in front of a brown abandoned warehouse. Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief as he went up to his creation. He was also out of breath; normally he’d be in better shape, but with nearly two months of doing barely any exercise. Well it was safe to say that Tadashi needed to get back into shape again. Jogging up to the robot he finally asked him

“Baymax what are you doing?” He demanded.

“I have found where the tiny robot wanted to go.” He stated.

Tadashi just sighed, “I told you already. The poor thing is broken; he’s not trying to go.” He looked down and saw that the little microbot was pointing towards the warehouse. He grabbed the petri dish and attempted to move it to another direction only to have it point back towards the warehouse.

Confused, but determined to find out what was going on. Tadashi walked closer to the warehouse, not knowing just what was going to happen once he was inside.  



	6. The Man in the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi remembers something and finds something as well.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so short.

**Chapter 5**

**The Man in the Mask**

Tadashi grunted as he stood atop Baymax’s head in an attempt to climb into an open window. Sure he was probably tall enough to jump up to it, but he didn’t want to take any chances and break his bones. So climbing up his robot, he got into the warehouse easier, but he turned around when he heard the sound of a balloon getting caught in something.

He turned around and saw that his robot was stuck in the window. “Oh no,” Baymax stated calmly, not at all bothered that he was stuck in the window.

“Baymax you have to be quiet.” Tadashi hissed at his creation.

“Please excuse me while I let out some air.” Baymax said, before letting the air out of his body. Sadly it was very loud and sounded like someone obnoxiously and slowly letting the air out.

Tadashi just stared open mouthed at his creation, wondering why he couldn’t he have thought of a better way for Baymax to deflate. “Are you done?” He asked feeling mortified at that moment.

Baymax deflated a bit more, and then stated calmly, and almost sounding relieved, “Yes.”

Tadashi sighed and pulled the robot inside. “It will take me a moment to inflate,” he told his creator.

“Yeah, but please keep it down Baymax.” Tadashi pleaded to his creation. As the robot quietly inflated, Tadashi silently walked down the steps to see more inside the warehouse. As he followed the microbot to where it wanted to go, he saw a clouded glass box.

Moving closer, he tried to get a better look at what was inside. From what he could vaguely make out, it was an assembly line of some sort. Whatever it was producing, it was very small, and deciding to look around more, that’s when he saw it.

Small black robots dropping from a small conveyer belt into a steel bin. “Microbots,” Tadashi whispered in shock. He looked up and saw hundreds of other bins filled with the tiny robots. “Why would someone make more, and how did they even get them to begin with?” He whispered his questions.

Looking over to his right, he saw a corkboard filled to the brim with various pictures and blueprints of two different projects. One was a circular device, but the other was a pair of massive test tubes that would be able to hold a full gown person inside of one. Next to it was a black and red symbol of a tree with dead branches.

Tadashi froze when he saw that symbol, eyes going wide, and suddenly he wasn’t in the warehouse anymore.

\----------------------------

_ Everything was a clear blue color. He couldn’t really tell up from down, but what he could see with his somewhat opened eyes, as a red tree on a black shirt. He tried to shut his eyes so they wouldn’t see, they couldn’t know. It’d be too dangerous if they found out. _

_ ‘Wait, they’re talking, what’re they saying.’ _

\-----------------------------

“Tadashi,” Baymax spoke from behind the adult, who had turned fully to face the corkboard.

“Ah,” Tadashi screamed, before turning to face his creation. “You gave me a heart attack!”

“My hands are equipped with defibrillators, clear.” Baymax stated, as he charged up his hands and was about to use them on Tadashi.

“It’s just an expression,” he practically screamed at the robot when the hands started to get too close for comfort. Suddenly a loud clicking sound could be heard, picking up the petri dish, the microbot was moving frantically in its container.

“Oh no,” Baymax stated as he saw a massive wall of Microbots arise from every single metal bin.

Tadashi was frozen for about two seconds before he started to run, but he turned around when he noticed that Baymax wasn’t right behind him. “Ah come on!” He shouted at the incredibly slow robot.

“I am not fast,” Baymax stated calmly.

“Why didn’t I make you faster?” He shouted partially at himself and partially at the robot. He ran back, grabbed Baymax’s arm, and tried to get the two of them out of there before something really bad happened.

He thought about breaking the door down, but considering he was winded from chasing Baymax earlier. It probably wasn’t the best idea to try and get reacquainted with his martial art skills right now. So he grabbed Baymax and started to run in a different direction. It didn’t help much, since they were constantly being cornered by walls of tiny robots.

He even tried getting them to escape through some floor vents, but that didn’t work out too well either. Since they were suddenly flung up and onto the upper pathway by a wave of microbots, and Tadashi soon came face to face with someone that was going to change everything in his life.

It was a man dressed in almost all black, from his trench coat down to his black boots. The only part of his body that wasn’t black was the white and red mask with yellow eyes he was wearing. It was a Kabuki mask, and it reminded Tadashi of the demon Yokai.

Before Tadashi could move or even say anything, Yokai spoke to him. His voice was distorted by a hidden vocal manipulator. **“If you want answers to what happened during the fire, come here by midnight tonight.”** He stated neutrally.

Tadashi was about to respond, when suddenly, he and Baymax were grabbed by the microbots and flung out the window that had come in. Baymax wrapped his fluffy vinyl arms around Tadashi, protecting him from what would’ve been a painful landing.

Once they were safely outside, and Tadashi was seated on the ground, perfectly fine. He snapped out of his trance and grabbed his robot, before taking off as fast as he could away from the warehouse. Wondering just what the masked man meant by what happened during the fire.


	7. A New Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi now knows the fire wasn't an accident.

**Chapter 6**

**A New Angle**

Once they were far enough away from the warehouse, Tadashi made his way down to the police station. Sadly they didn’t believe his story about the man in the mask having stolen his deceased baby brother’s microbots. Or that he and his robot were attacked by said robots. Baymax had recorded what had happened, but the battery life had picked the worst time to get low. Now Tadashi Hamada was dragging home a happy drunk robot.

It was around sunset by the time they reached the café/house. Tadashi opened the door as quietly as he could, and ushered the drunken robot inside. “Okay Baymax, if mom asks, then we were went on a really long run and lost track of time, got it?” He asked the tipsy robot.

“We got thrown out a window!” He shouted happily.

“Be quiet, you can’t say stuff like that around mom, she’ll have a heart attack.” He shushed the deflated robot.

“Shh, we got thrown out a window,” Baymax whispered.

Tadashi only sighed and went up the stairs where his mom was waiting for him. “Hey honey, how was the run?” She asked when she saw her baby at the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing.

“It was intense,” he told her honestly. He looked back down at the bottom of the stairs where Baymax was trying to get up the stairs, slowly but surely.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind telling me where you went off to, besides we’ve got special wings tonight.” She told him with a smile, but soon frowned when she heard a different voice cry out drunkenly.

“WIIIINGS,” Turning around, she saw a deflated white marshmallow robot practically lying atop her eldest son. Said son looked mortified and thoroughly embarrassed.

“Sorry, when he’s low on battery he starts to act like a happy drunk,” Tadashi told her, his face burning in embarrassment.

Cass just smiled at her son and said, “Well take him upstairs, and you can come back down and have dinner in your room.”

Tadashi looked shocked at that, “Are you sure mom? I know you were excited for us to celebrate me getting out of the house on my own today.” He looked at her sadly, not wanting to hurt her by eating upstairs.

She just smiled kindly at her baby, “Oh Tadashi, it’s alright. We’ll have a proper celebratory dinner when you’re ready to go back to the University.”

Tadashi smiled, “Thanks mom.” Grabbing Baymax’s arm, he lead the robot upstairs and left him before heading back down and grabbing himself some dinner. “Thanks for being so understanding.” He smiled at her.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

It took a few failed attempts on Baymax’s part, but soon the robot was charging up in his red container. Once he was charging, Tadashi heaved a sigh and plopped himself onto his back on his bed. He reached into his pants pocket and brought out the small black robot. “What happened in that fire?” He whispered to himself, “This doesn’t make any sense.”

Closing his eyes, memories or dreams long forgotten played beneath the closed eyes.

\------------------

_ Looking through the clear blue liquid, he tried to hear what they were saying more clearly. “What should we call them?” A female voice asked. She sounded curious and innocent, almost like a child. _

_ His eyes squinted, trying to make out the person he was hearing, but all he could see was the liquid and the black and red tree. “I don’t know,” a new male voice stated. “Besides we can’t call them…” _

\------------------

“Hiro,” Baymax called out. Snapping his creator out of the memories/dreams he had been reliving. Sitting up, Tadashi saw Baymax staring at his baby brother’s unmade and messy bed spread. Sitting up Tadashi sighed and looked over at the bed, as if staring at it will make the person reappear magically.

“Hiro’s gone,” Tadashi stated sadly as he gazed at the unmade bed. He got up and straightened out the covers a little.

“When will he return?” Baymax asked. Wondering when he will see his smaller friend and patient.

“He’s dead Baymax,” Tadashi stated evenly. But if one could see his face, they would see his eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

“Hiro was in good health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long and healthy life.” Baymax informed the elder brother. Not understanding how Hiro could be dead if he had been perfectly healthy the last time he saw him, albeit a little sleep deprived.

Tadashi sighed softly, “You’re right, he should have. But there was a fire, and now he and Callaghan are both gone.” He walked over to Hiro’s desk and stared down at the chair there.

“Hiro is here,” Baymax stated. He was about to say more, but Tadashi cut him off.

“No, people keep telling me they’re not really gone, so long as we remember them.” He faced his robot, before sighing sadly and plopping himself down into the rolling chair and looked sadly at the table lamp. “But it still hurts, it hurts so much.” Tadashi partially whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“I see no evidence of physically injury.” The marshmallow told him.

“It’s a different kind of hurt Baymax. I didn’t program you to heal this kind of pain yet.” He told his robot.

Baymax walked off his charging station and stated to his creator. “You are my patient, I would like to help.”

Tadashi closed his eyes and let a few more small tears fall, “You can’t fix this one Baymax.”

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the computer behind him. Turning in the chair, he saw Baymax’s hand on the spare computer he and Hiro used on occasion. He was shocked and fascinated by what his creation was doing. “Baymax, what’re you doing?” He asked.

“I am downloading a database on personal loss,” he informed the mourning man. Soon taking his fluffy hand off the screen, and the images that had been on his chest were now gone. “Database downloaded.”

“Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones,” Baymax informed him. His belly screen now showing four familiar faces, “I will contact them now.”

Tadashi got up and attempted to stop his creation. He wasn’t ready to talk to his friends about this yet. “No Baymax, now isn’t the time,” he tried to talk his way out, but it didn’t work.

“Your friends have been contacted,” Baymax informed him.

Tadashi grunted and turned around, his back to the robot as he stated, “Unbelievable.”

Suddenly two fluffy arms wrapped around the 20 year old male. “Uhh, what’re you doing now?” He asked, somehow sounding a bit younger.

“Other treatments include physical reassurance,” Baymax informed him, his fluffy body squishing Tadashi down a little so the robot could rest his head against his creator’s. “You will be alright, there, there.” Baymax reassured him, while patting the raven haired male’s head.

Tadashi smiled. It did feel nice to have someone hug him and truly mean it. Soon though the hug ended and Baymax looked him in the eye, “I am sorry about the fire.”

Tadashi only smiled gently at his creation. “It’s okay, it was an accident.” But even as he said that, his expression became shocked with realization. “But it wasn’t, Yokai, the man in the mask, he told me to head back to the warehouse to find out what happened during the fire.”

He wanted to know what happened, but that was soon diminished by the largest fact. Tadashi went over to his bed and grabbed the lone microbot he had left there. “But, he’s the one with the microbots. Did he steal them and used the fire to cover his tracks?” As soon as he said it, something dark started to creep into Tadashi’s heart, and a slow burning rage was starting to form. He wasn’t thinking with his head now, his heart was taking over and his heart wanted only one thing, retribution. “He’s responsible for my brother and father’s deaths; we have to catch that guy.”

He turned around to face Baymax, who simply titled his head to the side cutely in confusion. Grabbing both his dinner and Baymax, he made his way quietly downstairs and towards the garage. However he had to drag his robot down to the garage, when he saw that Baymax was trying to join his mom in watching an old monster movie.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Once arriving inside the garage, Tadashi brought up his favorite ninja movie, after getting a scan of Baymax. It wasn’t a well-known fact, but he and Hiro are practically the same in intelligence in just about everything, there were some things they didn’t know, but that wasn’t important. What was is, is that even if Hiro was more attuned to making battle bots, Tadashi could make them just as easily and as precise. He just chose to hide some of his other robotic skills.

Soon he set up so that the movie would transfer over the moves the martial arts master was using to Baymax and allow the robot to use the moves himself. Now that it was set up, he smiled and looked over his shoulder at the large white robot. “Now let’s take care of this,” he said and poked the vinyl belly twice.

Baymax looked down and poked his own belly twice like Tadashi did. Said man was now over at another computer and was looking at different types of armor Hiro had on file. Going with a samurai type armor he soon printed out black and green/grey armor for Baymax and put it onto the large marshmallow robot.

And sadly the robot looked comical with the armor on, but it would do for impromptu armor made in less than an hour. “I have some concerns,” Baymax said, and Tadashi idly wondered if it was because of how he looked. “This armor may undermine my nonthreatening-huggable design.” Baymax stated while looking at the armor on his arms and flexing his fingers.

“That’s sort of the idea Baymax,” Tadashi smirked at him. “Although I have to admit, you do look sick in that armor.”

“I cannot be sick. I am a robot.” Baymax stated.

Tadashi only smiled and shook his head, “It’s just an expression Baymax.” Soon though he grinned at hearing the computer chime in that the data he acquired was done.

Going over and taking out the blood red colored chip, Tadashi marked it with skull and crossbones and opened Baymax’s access port. His smile soon faltered once he saw the familiar mint green chip he placed inside Baymax many months ago and had only just finished several months back. He paused; thinking of the time and effort it took him to finished that tiny chip and build the amazing robot before him. But he needed to do this; it was for Hiro and Callaghan he reminded himself.

Placing the red chip next to the original green one, he closed the access port and let Baymax understand the data now inside him. “I fail to see how Karate will make me a better healthcare companion.” Baymax stated to Tadashi, who was still standing in front of him.

Tadashi only smiled gently, “Well if you want to keep me healthy you have to protect me along with healing me. Now punch this!” Tadashi demanded, now holding a wood board in his hands.

Baymax got into position, his eyes narrowed and soon he hit the piece of wood, breaking it in two. Tadashi grinned at that, after he saw the damage done, so he had Baymax do other karate moves for the next hour, but the best part was, “WHITE CHOCOLATE ALMONDS!”

And Baymax got them from the vending machine in the garage. It had a stock of two different candies, White Chocolate Almonds for Tadashi, and for Hiro Gummy Bears.

By the time Baymax was done, it was almost eleven o’clock. “You’re ready, fist bump,” Tadashi grinned, holding his fist out to his robot.

“Fist bump, is not in my fighting database,” Baymax stated.

Tadashi only chuckled, “No Baymax. It’s not a fighting thing, it’s what people do when they’re either excited or pumped up.” Tadashi informed him and then taught the robot how to Fist bump, although his ending for it was cuter than Tadashi’s.

“There you go.” He smiled and grabbed his jacket and lucky hat. “Now let’s go get Yokai,” Tadashi patted the armored stomach.

“Tadashi, what if he isn’t there? He said he would meet you at midnight; there is still an hour left before the meeting.” Baymax informed him.

Tadashi paused at the garage door, he turned around and stated. “Then we look for a new angle, I won’t let him get away with taking the lives of two innocent people.” His voice was a little cold and distant, the pain in his heart emphasized for a moment, before the raven haired man attempted to cover it up. “Now let’s get going, we have to hurry.”  



	8. NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasabi needs to drive faster and ignore laws in car chases.

**Chapter 7**

**NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE**

Tadashi opened the garage door silently, knowing not to alert his mom to him sneaking out so late with his now armored nursebot. Making their way to the warehouse was a bit tricky, but they did it, even with Baymax squeaking every now and then. However as they made their way down the numerous allies, they didn’t notice that a compact car was following them.

Soon they were at the warehouse, but by the time they got there. Yokai had already packed up all of his supplies and disappeared. Tadashi glared but said dejectedly, “We’re too late.”

A suddenly clanking against the glass petri dish in his pocket gained his attention. Looking down at it, he followed the robot towards the docks, Baymax following right behind him. Soon enough Tadashi was about to run right off the edge of a dock when an armored hand grabbed him by the back of his jacket and shirt, saving him from a midnight swim.

“Always wait one hour after eating before swimming,” Baymax informed him.

Tadashi was about to give a retort, when the microbot he had shot out of the petri dish and into the fog. Soon though he heard a strange sound, he attempted to see through the fog, and that’s when he saw him.

Yokai was coming in through the fog with a swarm of Microbots. Grabbing Baymax, he took them and hid the two of them behind some shipping containers and watched as Yokai arrived. He lifted a piece of machinery out of the water with the microbots, and it had the same bird symbol as the one from the corkboard. However he didn’t see the tree symbol this time. Backing up behind the container as to not be seen, Baymax said, “You’re heart rate has increased dramatically.”

Tadashi only shushes him, “Alright Baymax, it’s time to use those upgrades.” Baymax got himself in a ready fighting position, while Tadashi turned and was ready to face the man that was responsible for two deaths.

However car lights were soon upon them making both males freeze in shock. Well Tadashi was shocked and a bit spooked, and Baymax was only staring. There was a pregnant pause, before the lights shut off and Tadashi’s friends piled out of the compact car.

“Tadashi,” they all said.

Tadashi was shocked to see his friends but soon enough he panicked, they couldn’t be here. No, they shouldn’t be here. “What’re you doing here?” He demanded; looking back and forth between his friends and the danger lurking behind the shipping container.

“Dude, what’re you doing out here?” Wasabi demanded, ignoring Tadashi’s question.

“Oh not much, a late night walk helps with my depression.” Tadashi stated, before looking away with a frown.

“Is that Baymax?” He asked, not really believing him about the late night walks.

“Well yeah, but you guys have to get out of here.” He didn’t want anyone nearby when he confronts Yokai.

“Why is he wearing carbon fiber underpants?” Gogo asked in her usual cold tone.

“I also know karate,” Baymax added.

“That isn’t important; you all have to get out of here now.” Tadashi demanded of them. He was getting fed up with their reluctance to leave him.

“No, don’t push us away Tadashi,” Honey told him. She moved closer and wanted to reassure him. “This is why Baymax contacted us. We’re going to help you get past their deaths.” She didn’t mention their names, but she didn’t have to. It was hard enough for Tadashi to think about losing them, let alone hear their names as if in casual conversation.

Tadashi was getting both annoyed and a bit touched by this entire encounter. “Those who suffer a loss need support from friends and loved ones.”

“This is really not the time Baymax,” Tadashi grunted out.

“Would anyone like to share their feelings first,” Baymax asked, ignoring Tadashi.

Tadashi groaned and practically face-palmed, “Is anyone even listening to me?” He muttered to himself.

“Oh I’ll go first,” Fred spoke up, a grin on his face. “Alright, my name is Fred and it has been thirty days since my last.” He trailed off when he looked up and shouted, “HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!”

Everyone else turned around to see Yokai lifting up a shipping container with ease, however there was a familiar logo on the bottom. The red tree atop a black square, the moment Tadashi saw it, another dream/memory came to the forefront of his mind.

\------------

_ ‘Who are they?’ he questioned mentally. As he watched the two strange figures walk away from him. They didn’t speak to him; all they did was write something before leaving. ‘Is he awake?’ He thought once the two figures had left, and now he was looking over at the person next to him. _

_ He could only make out two features through the clear blue liquid, pale skin and … _

\------------

“AHHHH OH MY GOD WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Wasabi screamed, effectively snapping Tadashi out of his dream/memory. Once he was free of the vision, he saw the large container that was going to crush them. Or it would’ve hadn’t Baymax held it up and saved the group’s life.

“Go,” Tadashi ordered his friends. They were now more than happy to listen to him. Turning to face his robot, he ordered. “Baymax go get him.”

Baymax tossed the container to his right, before going to confront Yokai. Tadashi was about to go with him, when he was suddenly dragged by Gogo to the car. “What are you doing?” He demanded.

“Saving your life,” she told him with a glare. All of them were now seated in the car, and everyone but Tadashi was buckled in. He glared at Gogo from the back seat.

“Oh come on Baymax can take this guy,” Tadashi defended his robot. However the universe seemed to be mocking him greatly that night. Baymax was soon flying at them, and landed perfectly on the car, his butt now suck in the sun roof of the car.

“Oh no,” Baymax stated calmly as Tadashi and the others just stared up at him. But their attention was soon drawn back to Yokai.

“Wasabi,” Fred whined, wanting to get out of there.

“Uh, goodbye,” Wasabi responded, and soon went in reverse as fast as he could.

“Tadashi, explanation, now,” Gogo demanded. She nearly shouted at the man.

“He stole my brother’s microbots. He started the fire. I don’t know who he is.” Tadashi told her in quick succession, but soon gasped at the wave of Microbots coming at them. “Baymax, palm heel strike,” Tadashi called out to the robot, who struck the oncoming threat. And the force of the action caused the car to turn around perfectly, and Wasabi shifted the car into drive mid-spin.

Soon they left the docks and were driving through the empty streets of San Fransokyo. As they drove, Gogo began to give Wasabi directions on where to take them. “Hard left,” she commanded the larger male. Fred got slammed into the side door from the force of the turn, Honey and Tadashi didn’t crash into him though.

They continued to drive through the streets, Yokai hot on their tail. Fred looked back and started at Yokai before whispering, although it sounded loud in the car. “That mask, the black suit, we’re under attack from a super villain people.” Then he grinned as this was a fantasy come to life. “I mean how cool is that?” He asked rhetorically, “I mean it’s scary obviously, but how cool?” He asked Honey, who was now giving him an ‘are-you-serious?’ look.

Wasabi looked behind him to see if Yokai was close, when he looked forward he suddenly stopped the car. This shocked both Tadashi and Gogo, “Why’re we stopped?” Tadashi demanded.

“The light’s red,” Wasabi responded, keeping his eyes on the red light, willing it to change faster.

Tadashi’s eye twitched before he shouted alongside Gogo, “THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!!”

Soon the light changed and they took off again. Sadly their stop gave Yokai enough time to catch up to them, and Wasabi was becoming curious. “Why’s he trying to kill us?” He asked the gang, but soon rolled down his window and stuck his head out and yelled/asked Yokai, “Um, why’re you trying to kill us?”

“Its classic villain, we’ve seen too much!” Fred exclaimed to his friends, keeping an eye on Yokai from the back seat.

“Now let’s not jump to conclusions, we don’t know he’s trying to kill us.” Honey tried to reassure everyone, but Tadashi was giving her a look from the corner of his eye. He honestly didn’t think that. Whoever Yokai was, he did want to kill them.

“Car,” Fred shouted in warning, causing Wasabi to pick up the pace. However he did put his blinker on when he turned.

“He’s trying to kill us!” Honey Lemon shouted/screamed.

“Did you just put your blinker on?” Gogo demanded.

“You have to indicate your turn. It’s the law!” He shouted at her, getting a glare from Tadashi, and Gogo was finally fed up with his careful driving.

“That’s it,” she said, taking out her gum and sticking it to the dashboard. She glared over at Wasabi and pushed his chair completely back and took control of the wheel. She soon sped them farther away from Yokai; Tadashi grunted and climbed into the front seat after Gogo took over. After a moment of peaceful driving, since Gogo’s driving could be very scary at times.

Especially after she got them up to a higher bridge, very scary and heart racing, Tadashi grunted. “Stop the car or at least slow down, Baymax and I can handle–” He started to say. But was cut off when he was nearly killed by being pulled out of the car.

Something grabbed him, but he didn’t register that. His mind was now elsewhere.

\-----------

_ ‘Why won’t he leave?’ He thought. Thinking of the white coated man in front of him, he was writing something down once more as he did every day. _

_ As he continued to write something, another person entered the room. It was the woman who would accompany him from time to time. She went up behind him and said… _

\-----------

Tadashi was pulled, literally, from his thoughts when Baymax strapped him into the car safely. “Seatbelts save lives,” he told Tadashi. He was now looking up at his robot, “buckle up every time.” Tadashi smile gently up at his robot, not only for saving his life, but for snapping him out of that dream.

Soon though they were heading towards train tracks and there happened to be a train coming. Gogo pushed the car to go faster and made it to the other side before they could be hit by the train. And also before Yokai could follow them, they seemed to be in the clear. But as Tadashi watched from the front seat, the door completely gone, he saw Yokai pursuing them.

He wasn’t done with them yet. They we’re back by the docks once more. “Did we lose him?” Honey asked.

“Look out,” Wasabi shouted and they were soon surrounded on all sides by microbots.

“Baymax, hold on,” Tadashi warned his robot. Everyone inside clutching something to try and stay safe as Gogo sped them towards the end of the tunnel of microbots.

“We’re not gonna make it,” Wasabi stated.

“We’re gonna make it.” Honey countered, believing in her girlfriend.

“We’re not gonna make it.”

“We’re gonna make it.”

 _“WE’RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!”_ He shouted.

 **“WE’RE GONNA MAKE IT!”** Honey nearly screamed in reply.

And just before the tunnel could close, they made it out, but it probably would’ve been better if they’d stayed in the tunnel. Because now that they were out, and heading straight for the bay/ocean. Gogo couldn’t stop them in time, they were going too fast, and now, they would drown at the bottom of the bay.

Yokai looked down at the water silently. **“I will see you soon Hamada.”** He whispered into the night, turning around and leaving the group to supposedly die.


	9. A Super Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi makes a very big decision.

**Chapter 8**

**A Super Team**

The car was soon filling with water; everyone quickly held their breaths and tried to get out of the sinking vehicle as fast as they could. Tadashi was using all the strength he had to get detached from the seatbelt that was holding him down and entrapping him in the sunken car. Soon Tadashi got himself free, and Baymax was out of most of his armor when the rest of the gang out of and latched onto the large marshmallow robot.

As they made their way up to the surface, Tadashi was lost in another dream.

\-----------

_ ‘What’s going on,’ he thought as he opened his eyes for what seemed like the first time. He saw clear blue water or liquid around him. He also saw machinery and he knew what each one did and what its purpose was. Why he knew, and how he knew, he didn’t know. _

_ But as he was about to try and move forward, a sound coming from his right gained his attention. He turned and saw… _

\-----------

Tadashi gasped for breath along with his friends now that they breached the surface. Honey grinned once she caught her breath, “I told you we’d make it.”

Everyone was still gasping, trying to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. “Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low.” Baymax informed them.

Tadashi breathed heavily but soon spoke. “We should get out of here.” He told everyone. It wasn’t best to stay where Yokai could find them.

Fred grinned and said, “I know a place.”

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Soon enough they were walking towards the richer districts of San Fransokyo. Only Fred was paying attention to where they were going. The others were just holding their arms close in an attempt to keep warm against the crisp autumn air of San Fransokyo. Their soaking clothes not really helping much.

Soon enough Honey Lemon asked, “Where are we?”

Fred walked up a walkway to the porch of a very, very large mansion. Everyone was standing at the end of the walkway just staring at the school mascot. “Fred, where are you going?” Tadashi asked his friend.

Fred looked at the house and then at his friends. Then he realized what was wrong, “Ooh, welcome to mi casa. That’s French for front door.” He told them.

“It’s really not,” Honey told him. A strained smile was on her face. Tadashi just gave him a neutral expression, he already knew about Fred’s status but he really wasn’t in the mood for him to do this. Baymax couldn’t express what he was feeling, if he was feeling anything at all. Wasabi was exasperated, and Gogo was about to snap.

“Listen here you nitwit, a lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I’m not in the move for any of your,” She ranted to him, but was cut off when the front door to the mansion was opened by a butler wearing a black suit jacket and tie, grey vest, white button up shirt, grey pants and black shoes.

“Welcome home Master Frederick,” he said in a professional manner that somehow sounded warm to Tadashi.

“Heathcliff my man,” Fred grinned at his family butler. “Come on in guys, we’ll be safe here.” Everyone minus Tadashi was shocked. Honey, Wasabi and Gogo all had some form of shock on their faces, and Baymax just tilted his head to the side cutely in confusion.

“Give me some,” Fred said as he held his fist up to the butler. Fred gave him a fist bump, and soon enough the rest of the team went inside, Tadashi going in just before Baymax. He smiled at the butler; it was good to see him again. Although he did stay by the door long enough to see Baymax giving the butler a fist bump, causing a smile to grown on the raven hair man’s face.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After a short walk through a few mansion hallways, everyone was warming up slowly. But since they weren’t outside anymore, they didn’t have to keep their arms around their bodies. Fred told them how his parents were on the family island, and he had the house to himself.

“You know we should all go to the island sometime and frolic,” Fred told them. He clapped his hands twice and that action opened the double doors to Fred’s bedroom.

Everyone, minus Tadashi was shocked by what they saw inside the bedroom. “You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Gogo muttered.

It wasn’t too surprising that it was filled with bookshelves of thousands of comic books, along with numerous super hero suits and a couple of large figures, a few game consoles, and arcade games as well. Tadashi walked into the room, while the others continued to look around, minus Fred.

“If I wasn’t just attacked by a guy in a Kabuki mask,” Wasabi began to tell Gogo. A seriously freaked out expression on his face, sure he and Fred are boyfriends, but this is the first time he’s ever been to the mascot’s house. Let alone his bedroom. So he was thoroughly freaked out by the large painting of Fred, muscular, and riding a winged white tiger. “I would say this is the weirdest thing I’ve seen today.”

Tadashi sat at the table in the bedroom and grabbed a pen and some paper. He needed to draw what he had seen before on the piece of equipment that Yokai was dragging out of the bay. However as he was drawing the symbol subconsciously, something happened.

\--------------

_ “Decipher this code,” a man ordered. _

_ He deciphered the code with ease. He simply obeyed. _

_ “Ahh, well done…” _

\--------------

“It’s like spooning a warm marshmallow.” Fred sighed happily as he leaned against Baymax to get warm.

“Ooh, that’s nice,” Wasabi whispered.

“So toasty,” Honey sighed.

“Good robot,” Gogo smiled.

Tadashi looked at the bird symbol he drew, but there was also a line of code at the bottom he wrote as well. He ignored it, it wasn’t important, that symbol was. Turning around from underneath Baymax, who was heating everyone up, he looked up and his friends and showed them the symbol.

“Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?” He asked them, showing them the drawing.

They all looked over and saw the symbol. “Yes, it’s a bird.” Fred said, not really helping, but Tadashi was smiling mentally at his words.

“No, Yokai, the man in the mask, he was carrying a piece of machinery with this symbol on it.” Tadashi explained to them. Baymax stood up, as did the others.

“Apprehending the man in the mask will help improve Tadashi’s emotional health.” The robot informed the others. However he was keeping his observations of what he’s seen of Tadashi’s spacing out.

“Apprehend him,” Gogo questioned the robot. “We barely got away from him alive.”

“We don’t even know who he is,” Wasabi added in. However Fred soon grinned.

“I have a theory,” He told them, and soon made his friends go through some of his comic books. He told them about how quite a few villains in his comics were actually CEOs of major companies in their comic universes. As Fred explained his theory, Tadashi was soon lost in another dream.

\-------------

_ “How much longer before they’re ready to be tested,” an unfamiliar male voice asked the man and the woman. _

_ His eyes were closed so he couldn’t see who was in the room. But he could hear them just fine. “Another week and they’ll be ready Mr.…” _

\-------------

“The man in the mask is none other than Alistair Krei!” Fred exclaimed. Now his large plasma TV was on and showing the CEO of Krei Tech industries.

“What,” Honey questioned, not really buying this.

Tadashi however was curious to Fred’s theory. “Think about it, Krei wanted Hiro’s microbots. But the little Hamada refused him.” As Fred explained it started to make more sense, but something wasn’t adding up about Tadashi’s dreams. “But rules don’t apply to men like Krei.” Fred glared up at the screen, as if he was glaring at the man in person.

Tadashi though sighed, “It’s highly unlikely. He’s too high profile, but it is possible.” He got up and started to pace in front of the TV.

“Then who was he, if he isn’t Krei,” Wasabi asked his pacing friend.

“I don’t know. All I know is that he’s stolen my brother’s microbots, and wears a kabuki mask.” Tadashi informed them.

“His blood type is AB Negative, his cholesterol levels are,” Baymax started to tell everyone.

“Wait Baymax, you scanned him?” Tadashi asked as he walked up to his creation.

“You programed me to asses everyone’s healthcare needs.” Baymax reminded him. His stomach screen now showing a picture of Yokai, as well as his medical statistics.

Tadashi grinned at this. “Yes, we can use the data from your scan to find him.” He smiled as he looked up at his robot.

“But wouldn’t you have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo? And that would take you, oh I don’t know, forever?” Gogo asked him sarcastically.

Tadashi was walking towards Fred’s action figures as he spoke. “No, I just need to look for a new angle.” He saw a small robot and inspiration struck, “That’s it I’ll scan the whole city at once. I just need to upgrade Baymax’s scanner.”

Looking up at the four figures behind the glass case, another idea popped into his head. “Actually, if we’re gonna catch this guy. I need to upgrade all of you.” He grinned as he turned to face his friends. Normally he’s against getting people involved in his business, or getting his friends in danger. But if they hadn’t come, he might’ve been killed by Yokai, so he needed their help, even if a large part of him doesn’t want them involved. He really doesn’t want them to get hurt.

“Upgrade who now,” Wasabi asks. As if he hadn’t heard Tadashi the first time.

“Those who suffer a loss need support from friends and loved ones.” Baymax reminded the group.

“Ooh man, I like where this is heading.” Fred grinned. This was starting to become a dream come true.

Tadashi grinned somewhat evilly as he walked around the back of the couch and looked at his friends. Gogo was quiet but she was interested. Fred seemed to be exploding from happiness from the inside out. Wasabi was apprehensive, and Honey was worried.

“We can’t go against that guy, we’re nerds.” Wasabi reminded the 20 year old tech genius.

“Tadashi, we want to help,” Honey told him. Her voice calm but also a bit sad, “But we’re just us.”

Tadashi grinned and looked up at a super hero team poster that Fred has above the door. “No, we can be way more.”

Gogo finally stood up and placed her hand on Fred’s shoulder as she spoke. “Tadashi, you’re our best friend. Hiro was the world to you, and Professor Callaghan was practically the father you never had. We’re in.”

Everyone else started to stand up and stare at the poser as well. Baymax himself waddled behind Honey Lemon. “This is amazing. Do you guys feel it, this is out origin story.” Fred exclaimed. “We’re gonna be superheroes!”


	10. First Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi creates the suits.

**Chapter 9**

**First Flight**

The next day, everyone was inside Tadashi and Hiro’s makeshift garage laboratory. Everyone was gathered around, ready to get this underway. Tadashi scanned them, and now that he had their measurements. Everything was going to get interesting.

“Alright, the transmitter must be behind his mask.” Tadashi told them from where he was sitting. He turned to face them and grinned. “We get that; he can’t control the bots, game over.”

Soon enough he went to work on the basics for his idea of everyone’s armor. He went over their strengths and weaknesses and knew what would be perfect for each of them. He even set up a different corner in each part of his garage lab for everyone to go over their projects. Along with starting from scratch for Fred, since he didn’t have any science projects he had been working on previously.

However he did have an idea for what to do with his oldest friend’s super suit. Now going over everyone’s experiments/projects, Tadashi came up with an idea of how to make each suit work. And he knew he was going to enjoy making their outfits.

Currently everyone gathered around Tadashi as he was creating Honey Lemon’s outfit, or rather showing the main piece of it. It was a purse, but inside was an entire lab of elements, and there was a touch screen, shaped like a heart, with a periodic table of elements on it. It would take him a day, two at the most to make it, and Honey already said which colors she wanted for it.

Next up was Gogo; he got rid of her bike design, but kept the wheels. He had a much better idea. He made her a pair of electromagnetic roller blades that would be attached to the ankles of her suit. The wheels can also be detached and attacked to the back of her suit for easy access. They also will have detachable discs that can be thrown and then returned to her.

He also set out to upgrade Baymax’s armor and completely redid it. He made it larger, changed the colors, and added a few surprises as well he’d be showing off to his friends.

After he finished redesigning Baymax’s armor, and attempting to put it on the large marshmallow robot; he set to work on Fred’s hero suit. And he decided to base it off the Kaiju on the boy’s favorite shirt. He could jump great lengths, breath fire, and his claws could cut through steel, and his suit is very thick and can protect him from injury.

Then he finally created Wasabi’s suit. His was the simplest out of everyone, but the most deadly too. He used the laser induced plasma and created a pair of hand blades that could slice through anything. After he finished designing the suits, he printed them with the 3D printer and then got to the fun part.

It took two days to finish making all the suits, and ensuring that they were safe. Everyone began to test them out. Honey had made a chemical ball, and threw it at Heathcliff, before taking off his little Kabuki mask. Gogo sped around the butler very fast and tied him up with a nearby hose. Fred simply enjoyed being in his suit and jumped around his servant while breathing fire. Finally Wasabi was faced against a tennis ball machine, he was scared at first, but after the first ball was sliced by his laser blades, he felt invincible as he went through the other ones, until he destroyed the machine.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Currently the gang, minus Tadashi and Baymax was sitting on Fred’s back patio and enjoying their super suits. Tadashi was getting himself and Baymax suited up. It took two minutes to get the white robot’s armor on, and another three for Tadashi to get his own armor on. His armor was white and purple in color with a few highlights of black. His entire body was covered with his armor, and he even has a storage container for microbots, when he makes some on a later date, to use when needed. (Think of Hiro’s armor but with armored pants, boots, and a protrusion on the back.)

He also has magnets on his hands, knees, and feet, in case he needs to cling to Baymax. Since his suit has flying capabilities, along with a few hidden weapons, just in case. Once he was suited up, Tadashi looked with pride at his creation, with a little armor; Baymax was now ready for battle against Yokai.

Just as he was about to head out to show Baymax off to everyone, Tadashi suddenly stopped as another dream took over.

\------------

_ Smoke was everywhere, he couldn’t breathe, he had to get out; he had to get them out. _

_ He tried to find somewhere to go, but it seemed as if all exits were cut off. He felt something he couldn’t name, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. _

_ Looking around he tried to find a way out, he had to, he had to… _

\------------

“Tadashi,” Baymax called. He snapped the man out of his dream once more, “Are you alright, Tadashi?”

Looking up at his armored friend he nodded. “I’m fine Baymax.”

The robot did something strange; he placed his armored hand over Tadashi’s shoulder and stopped him from going forward. “No you aren’t fine Tadashi. You’ve been having reoccurring bouts where you’ve been spacing out constantly.” Baymax looked at him in worry somehow, “Tadashi perhaps it would be best to talk about it.”

Tadashi almost glared at his creation, before breathing a heavy sigh. “I’m fine Baymax, they’re just nightmares. Nothing more, nothing less, I just wish I knew how to stop them from happening.”

Baymax was about to say something, but now Tadashi was leading the two of them out into the backyard where the rest of the team was.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Tadashi grinned as he showed off Baymax’s upgraded to his friends. Such as the wings and rocket fist, sadly he couldn’t show them his own upgrades, since he and Baymax were now on a partial crash course for their first flight together. The two of them barely made it to the Golden Arch Bride alive. Tadashi’s heart was beating frantically, and he was panting heavily.

“Whoa, that was intense, hey why don’t we head back and call it a day? What do ya say Baymax?” Tadashi asked his creation after he fully caught his breath.

“You’re neurotransmitter levels are raising steadily.” Baymax informed him.

Tadashi was suddenly nervous, “Which means what exactly?”

Baymax faced forward and blinked, “The treatment is working.” Suddenly Baymax began to tip to the side, the side that was facing the ocean below.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, Baymax,” Tadashi shouted at his robot as they began to fall. Just before they hit the water, Baymax took off like a bullet over the bay. Tadashi had his eyes shut, but soon he opened them and started to grin. Once he was situated, Baymax soon flew faster.

They flew up and around all of San Fransokyo. Flying both high and low simply enjoying the feeling of flying just being in the air together, now though they were high in the sky flying around all the floating wind turbines.

After making it through the field of turbines, Tadashi used the magnets in his knees to stay on Baymax and he lifted himself up and spread his arms out wide. A huge grin was on his face as he laughed aloud, and enjoyed the feeling of the wind rushing past him.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After their very enjoyable flight, they took a break atop one of the floating turbines. Tadashi smiled as he looked out at the setting sun. He remembered the first time he’d seen a sunset. Smiling as he swayed his feet back and forth, Tadashi whispered. “That was, that was just,” he couldn’t find the right words.

“Sick,” Baymax supplied, looking down at his patient. “It is just an expression.” Baymax told him, looking back out at the sunset.

Tadashi looked up at him not so much in shock, but surprise. “Yeah, that’s right big guy.” Tadashi grinned at his robot. Looking back out at the sunset, he smiled and sighed happily. “I will never take my moped anywhere ever again.”

Baymax stared at Tadashi for a moment, taking a scan of him and then stated. “You’re neurotransmitter levels are elevated.” Tadashi looked up at his robot, “I can deactivate if you say. You are satisfied with your care.”

Tadashi was shocked at hearing that. He didn’t want his robot, his new friend, to deactivate. “No, we still need to find Yokai. Now fire up that super sensor and find him Baymax.” Tadashi stood as he told his robot this.

Baymax soon stood as well and started scanning for Yokai. He reported the increase in his scanning abilities and now had scans of everyone in San Fransokyo in his data banks to use for another time. He soon found Yokai, but he wasn’t in San Fransokyo, close, but not in the city. “I have found a match.” Baymax informed him.

The robot pointed to a fairly sized island just a short distance away from San Fransokyo. And it was horrifyingly familiar to Tadashi. “On that island,” Baymax told him.

Tadashi froze when he saw the island and suddenly was pulled into another dream, or rather nightmare.

\------------------

_ The smoke was a bit thinner now that they were no longer near the full brunt of the flames. Coughing harshly, he grabbed the small hand next to him and dragged the two of them father from the building. _

_ It was dark where they were now, but at least there wasn’t any fire nearby. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, before suddenly they were surrounded by something cold and wet. He tried to reach out for … _

\------------------

“Tadashi,” Baymax called to him. He snapped the man out of his nightmare once more, “Are you alright Tadashi?”

He just shook his head before nodding to his robot. “I’m fine Baymax. Now let’s get the team and go catch Yokai.”

Baymax was about to ask what he had seen, when Tadashi interrupted him. “It was just another nightmare Baymax. It didn’t mean anything.”

He climbed up the robot’s back, and soon they took off to go and grab the team. It was time for them to defeat Yokai, once and for all.


	11. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yokai is unmasked.

**Chapter 10**

**How?**

After they grabbed the team, Baymax began to fly them towards Akuma Island. Honey was a little nervous being up so high, Wasabi was terrified, Gogo was impressed, Fred was enjoying the moment, and Tadashi was determined to finish what Yokai started. As they continued to fly towards the island, a deep sense of dread kept itself seated inside of Tadashi’s stomach.

As they approached the island, Tadashi’s feeling of dread increased by the second. But soon the team landed on the quarantined island. Wasabi wasn’t too happy about being possibly exposed to lethal contaminants, and the others ignored him. Even Baymax was ignoring him. The large white robot was keeping tabs on his patient instead, increasingly growing worried with how much Tadashi’s neurotransmitter levels keep dropping. He was also incredibly tense, so tense, like the others, that they all nearly killed a poor squirrel that snapped a twig.

The squirrel was okay, but Tadashi was even tenser than before. After Wasabi and Baymax opened the sealed metal doors, everyone went inside. Fred tried to keep the mood light with his annoying song, but all it did was get on Wasabi’s nerves, and Tadashi was barely even registering what anyone was saying.

There were memories trying to come to the surface with him just being there in that hall way, but thankfully Honey Lemon found something.

“Guys, come look at this,” she whispered to everyone. She opened a large metal sliding door, and revealed a room with two destroyed circular devices, well one was destroyed. The other one had been dismantled. “Tadashi, look,” Honey said after they entered the room. She was pointing to the white and red symbol on the machine piece.

He felt calm at seeing the white and red symbol for some reason. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt relieved. They soon found a control room, and went inside when they saw it was clear of any signs of life. Going up to a large computer, turning off the screensaver they saw camera monitors. On the top middle one, there was Krei with a few men from the military.

The former feeling of relief that Tadashi had felt was now replaced with dread once more. Only this time his dread was worse somehow. “Krei,” he whispered at seeing the man on the screen.

Rewinding the footage, Tadashi grabbed a flash drive out of a hidden pocket in his suit he placed it inside the computer to copy the footage. Soon he hit play, and the group of six watched the footage unfold.

\-----------

_“Yes, we were asked to do the impossible,” Krei spoke proudly. “That’s what we did.” Krei was walking towards one of the portals with the military men and women following behind him._

_“We’ve reinvented the very concept of transportation,” he told them. He turned to face them and gave them all a grin. “Friends, I present to you, Project Silent Sparrow.” The circular devices were turned on, and soon Krei threw the General’s hat into the portal, and it came out the other portal. The hat was soon tossed back through to Krei and the people he was trying to impress._

_“Teleportation, the transport of matter instantaneously through space,” Krei told them. He was grinning slightly as he explained it to them. “Not science fiction anymore.”_

_As the group walked away from the portals, Krei continued his speech. “Now we didn’t spend billions of tax dollars to transport hats.”_

_“Ladies and gentlemen, you’re here to witness history.” He smiled and leaned over to press a button on the control panel. “Ready to go for a ride Abigail,” he asked the pilot through the comm. system._

_A woman with a kind face, dark brown hair, and blue eyes, wearing a white suit, was getting into the transportation pod. “We’ve invited all these people, might as well give them a show.”_

_As she was getting prepared to go into the portal, one of the scientists noticed something wrong with the machine, “Sir, we’ve picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field.”_

_Krei looked over his shoulder with a frown, but soon brushed it off to appease the General. Sadly though as they continued the demonstration, the pilot was soon lost, as the second portal; the one she was supposed to come out of was destroyed._

_Krei shut down the machine before anything worse could happen._

\-----------

Tadashi stopped the video, although the rest and the other videos were transferred over to his flash drive. “The government shut down this experiment,” Tadashi whispered.

“And now he’s using Hiro’s microbots to get it back.” Honey Lemon added. Everyone’s faces were depicting a bit of shock and realization.

“Krei is Yokai,” Wasabi whispered. But Tadashi wasn’t completely convinced yet.

“Oh no,” Baymax stated, he was looking behind them and saw Yokai standing there. Everyone turned in time to watch the masked man throw a massive chunk of cement at them.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Yokai watched the large rock that had supposedly crushed his victims. He knew it wouldn’t keep Tadashi down, but right now wasn’t the time to think on that. Turning around, he went to grab the piece of tech he’d been waiting to take for the last three days.

He soon heard a loud blast from behind him, turning around; Yokai saw the team completely unharmed albeit a little shaken up.

Tadashi stood tall and glared at the man he believed the responsible for the deaths of two people he loved. “Go for the transmitter behind the mask.” Tadashi ordered the gang.

Yokai only seemed to shake his head, before shooting a wave of microbots at Tadashi. Baymax grabbed a piece of debris and held it up as a shield to protect Tadashi. Baymax was shot back and into the computer console that was now destroyed. However Tadashi’s flash drive was still in once piece.

Tadashi ignored his friends as they went up against Yokai and were failing. All Tadashi could do was stare at his robot, shock on his face, but his eyes were a million miles away.

\---------------------

_ “No,” he shouted in fear. _

_ The larger man that stood over them smirked coldly at them. “Sorry but it’s time for rent,” he was about to grab... _

\---------------------

“Tadashi, I am alright, we have to help the others.” Baymax told the elder Hamada. Tadashi snapped out of his nightmare and immediately climbed up the robot and the two took off to attack Yokai. Stopping the black clad male from killing his friends, the two avoided the waves of Microbots, until Baymax was hit and Tadashi was sent flying at Yokai.

Tadashi activated his own thrusters and shot towards Yokai. He knocked him down from the tower of Microbots and knocked off his white and red mask. Both males landed harshly onto the steel plated ground and groaned in pain.

Tadashi snapped out of his daze first and grabbed the mask in front of him. He soon stood tall and glared down before stating, “It’s over Yokai.”

Yokai didn’t say anything he only grunted slightly before he slowly started to stand up. Yokai didn’t turn around for a moment, before heaving a sigh and turned to face the group of six. When they saw his face the team gasped in shock, but none more so than Tadashi.

“Professor Callaghan,” he asked in shock. His eyes depicted sadness and a hint of betrayal, as he looked up slightly at his supposedly deceased professor. Said professor’s eyes were sad as well, he should’ve been angry at them, but he wasn’t. The only expression in his eyes and on his face was sadness. “How,” Tadashi whispered.


	12. Destroy or Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out, but only part of it for now.

**Chapter 11**

**Destroy or Truth**

Callaghan simply stared at Tadashi; it was almost the same way the man had stared at him when they’d first me. Callaghan had been shocked at first, before his eyes became sad, and then he smiled at Tadashi. As if the two of them had been friends their entire lives. Only difference was that this time the only thing Callaghan could see in Tadashi’s eyes was betrayal and what appeared to be growing hatred.

“How did you survive?” Tadashi demanded his voice growing cold.

Callaghan simply sighed, “I had been next to Hiro’s microbots before the explosion went off. I was the only one inside when the building blew.”

Tadashi’s shocked face morphed into a dark scowl. “No, you’re lying. You and Hiro were the only ones inside.” Baymax flew over to Tadashi, trying to offer some emotional support. “You left him to die.”

“That’s not true Tadashi. I would never hurt you or Hiro.” He tried to reason with his student. Wishing he could just explain everything. But it was highly unlikely that Tadashi even remembered what was done to him; let alone what this place truly means.

Tadashi’s glare only intensified. “I don’t believe you. Baymax, destroy him.” Tadashi ordered his robot.

Callaghan’s sad expression turned a bit worried, but he wasn’t surprised. He looked up at the red armored nurse bot, wondering if he would follow through with his orders.

“My programing prevents me from injuring a human being.” Baymax reminded his creator.

“Not anymore,” he whispered coldly. Tadashi turned around and took out the green healthcare chip he spent many months perfecting. He took it out and threw it to the side, the chip was undamaged, but the true damage was yet to be done.

“Tadashi, this is not,” Baymax started to say but was soon cut off when Tadashi slammed his armored fist onto the access port. Baymax froze for a moment, and straightened up, his eyes closed before snapping open to reveal blood red eyes.

Baymax looked down at Tadashi, who pointed at Callaghan and stated. “Get him Baymax, destroy him.”

Callaghan looked up at the now former healthcare robot. “Oh shit,” he whispered. Then he ran for his life away from the large homicidal robot. He was nearly hit several times by Baymax’s rocket fist. The rest of the team tried to stop the robot, while Tadashi just watched, still holding the kabuki mask.

Callaghan didn’t care about that, or about the piece of tech he had been waiting to take. He just needed to survive long enough to tell Tadashi the truth. Not just about the fire, but before that as well. It was time for the past to come to light, no matter how horrible it may be.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Honey Lemon soon grabbed Baymax’s healthcare chip and put it back inside the robot. Just before he could fire a well-aimed rocket fist at the downed professor; Callaghan had tripped on a piece of debris and was almost done for.

Baymax paused and stopped his assault. When he came to his sense, he saw Honey looking up at him in fear. “My healthcare protocol has been violated.” Baymax stated he soon helped Fred to his feet. Once he was up, he and the others kept a short distance away from the robot. “I regret any distress I may have caused.”

“It was not your fault Baymax,” Callaghan stated from where he started to stand.

Everyone turned to face him, Tadashi’s face contorted with rage. However who the rage was directed at, it was hard to tell. “Why did you stop him?” Tadashi demanded of his friends, ignoring Callaghan for the moment.

“What you just tried to do, we didn’t sign up for.” Wasabi partially glared at his friend. Tadashi was still holding the mask though, and no one truly was taking notice of it.

“It wasn’t unexpected though,” Callaghan spoke up, getting all of the attention back onto him. “Your anger is justified Tadashi, however your choosing to be angry at the wrong person.” The old professor didn’t move from where he was standing, he just watched the team of six look at him.

Tadashi’s glare intensified, “I don’t want your excuses Yokai. I want –“

“Project Humanus Perfectus,” Callaghan told him. His voice was devoid of emotion, but his eyes were filled with great sadness.

Tadashi’s eyes widened at that name, but no nightmare came, yet. “What,” he asked. His voice had lost the anger that was once in it, now replaced by confusion.

Callaghan slowly walked towards his students and the robot. He was calm almost, as if accepting of what he was about to tell them. “Long before Silent Sparrow, another experiment was conducted here at Akuma Island by Krei Tech. That experiment was Project Humanus Perfectus.”

“What was created for that experiment?” Fred asked. He felt nervous about knowing the answer.

Callaghan looked pointedly at Tadashi as he spoke. “They attempted to create the perfect humans, humans who would be stronger, faster, smarter, and simply better than normal humans.” Callaghan took a breath before stating, “Tadashi and Hiro are two of these humans.”

“That’s not possible,” Gogo denied.

“Hiro and Tadashi are normal people.” Honey Lemon added.

“Besides Tadashi would’ve told us something like that,” Fred chimed in.

Baymax was scanning everyone as this was happening, and noticed that Tadashi was becoming more stressed and tense than he was earlier. The robot was about to voice his worry, when Callaghan spoke up, once more.

“Yes, he would’ve told you. If he remembered,” Callaghan sighed. “But they were both so young when it happened.”

Suddenly Tadashi gasped and cried out in pain almost, another nightmare was occurring.

\-------------

_ “We have to get out of here,” Tadashi whispered to the small person in his arms. He was never going to let them hurt …. _

\-------------

“Perhaps you do remember,” Callaghan whispered.

“Remember what,” Tadashi stated. “They’re just nightmares.”

“Nightmares or memories,” Baymax asked softly.

Tadashi froze at hearing that. Callaghan started walking back up to where the hallway was. When he was at the door, he turned to face the super hero team and asked. “Are you coming?”

Not truly knowing what to do, the team followed Tadashi. They were about to learn the truth of Tadashi’s own past.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After a short walk through the hallway, Callaghan had stopped leading the team, and soon they were following Tadashi. His body was going on autopilot to wherever they were headed. Which happened to be a steel wall, everyone was confused, minus Tadashi. He simply moved his hand over the steel, before grabbing an edge and pulling the metal away to reveal a door.

Everyone, minus Callaghan, was shocked at the display of strength Tadashi just did. They all stared at the seemingly innocent door for a few minutes. Tadashi raised his hand, as if to open the door, but he hesitated. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted to know what would be on the other side.

Baymax walked up to Tadashi and placed his armored hand on his shoulder. “Tadashi, finding out might help you understand what happened and why you keep having those memories pop up.”

Tadashi said nothing as he looked back at the door, placing his hand on the handle, he opened the door and a rush of fresh air entered the once sealed door. There was an instantaneous cloud of dust that came at the group and everyone besides Baymax and Tadashi shielded their faces.

The scent of smoke became thick, even if it was a bit faded, the smell was still there. Feeling his body move of its own accord, Tadashi walked into the charred and damaged hallway. As they all made their way deeper and deeper into the new area, Tadashi could feel his memories just waiting to come out. But for some reason they weren’t, as if something was holding them back.

The further they traveled, the stronger the memories felt, even if they weren’t coming out to the surface fully just yet, Tadashi knew they’d be coming out soon enough. Soon they came across a fork in the hallway, and Tadashi went down the left path, from the looks of it, it had been the path most damaged from whatever had happened here.

As he maneuvered over and under the fallen beams and chunks of concrete, Tadashi soon came across another door. But this time, he knew that whatever he’d find in there would set his memories loose, and nothing would stop them until they were done this time.

Taking a breath and looking behind him, he saw that the others, especially Baymax were taking their time to get to where he was. Turning back around, Tadashi opened the door, not knowing how hard the truth will be.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

The room was spacious, albeit charred and mostly destroyed. All along the sides of the room were different types of monitoring equipment. But at the back of the room, there were two glass cylinders, one appears to have been destroyed from the inside out, but the other was broken from the outside in.

Tadashi walked slowly to the glass cylinders; there were plaques on them, to identify what or who had been in them. It was hard to reach the etched words, since they were covered with years of soot and dust. Reaching his hand out, he rubbed away the dust and soot over the plaque on the left cylinder, Tadashi could make out the words.

“Experiment T103H, Humanus Perfectus Intelligence, creators, Tomeo and Natsuko Hamada,” Tadashi’s eyes widened at that. His head was soon pounding in pain, but he had to read the other plaque first. He had to know if it was true. If he and Hiro really were just nothing but experiments, he partially crawled over to the second tube and wiped away the dust and soot from the second plaque. “Experiment H104R, Humanus Perfectus Intelligence, creators Tomeo and Natsuko Hamada.”

And with those words whispered, the floodgates to his memories opened and Tadashi was lost in a sea of long forgotten memories.


	13. Remember-Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's memories come to the forefront of his mind.

**Chapter 12**

**Remember-Remember**

As his body was frozen in place where he was kneeling before the glass cylinders, Tadashi’s mind was a million miles away. He could see nothing but the memories he’s forgotten or buried years before, and this time nothing was going to stop them from playing out.

\-------------------

_ The first time he opened his eyes, he was seated in a white room. His face had been stoic as he waited for his commands to be given. _

_ “T103H decipher this code,” a male voice ordered over an intercom. _

_ He deciphered the code with ease. He did not question, he simply obeyed. _

_ “Ahh, well done T103H,” the man complimented him. “Now go back to your tube.” The man ordered and T103H obeyed. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ The next time he opened his eyes he was told to translate a complex sentence into seven different languages. He translated each one perfectly. This was how his life had been, listening to and obeying the orders that were given to him. _

_ “Go back to your tube T103H,” a woman ordered him. He obeyed. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ ‘What’s going on,’ he thought as he opened his eyes for what seemed like the first time. He saw clear blue water or liquid around him. He also saw machinery and he knew what each one did and what its purpose was. Why he knew, and how he knew, he didn’t know. _

_ But as he was about to try and move forward, a sound coming from his right gained his attention. He turned and saw a very pretty looking young boy. His black hair was wild and messy and his brown eyes were so very beautiful. _

_ The younger looking boy placed his hand against the glass of his container and began to tap in Morse code. “Who are you?” The boy asked through the glass. _

_ “I am T103H, who are you?” He replied in Morse code as well. _

_ “I am H104R. Where are we?” H104R asked. _

_ “I do not know.” He replied, as his face donned a worried look. _

_ H104R was about to ask another question, when they both heard the sound of oncoming footsteps. They reacted without thinking and pretended to go back to sleep. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ Everything was a clear blue color. He couldn’t really tell up from down, but what he could see with his somewhat opened eyes, as a red tree on a black shirt. He tried to shut his eyes so they wouldn’t see, they couldn’t know. It’d be too dangerous if they found out. _

_ ‘Wait, they’re talking, what’re they saying.’ He tried to listen in, but they had already stopped talking and had left the room. He grunted silently in annoyance, before opening his eyes to look at H104R. He smiled at seeing his only companion. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ ‘Who are they?’ he questioned mentally. As he watched the two strange figures walk away from him. They didn’t speak to him; all they did was write something before leaving. ‘Is he awake?’ He thought once the two figures had left, and now he was looking over at the person next to him. _

_ He could only make out two features through the clear blue liquid, pale skin and black hair. H104R was truly asleep this time. T103H smiled at that, before going to sleep as well. It wouldn’t do well to think too much on the strangers that come into their room. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ They still obeyed and did as they were told by the scientists. However T103H began to worry about the challenges they had been given. From what he could gather they were only minor things compared to the true test. _

_ The true test was the one they could not fail. Not if they wanted to live. The other experiments that failed the test were eliminated, and they didn’t want to fail their test. Right now he and H104R were going into their tubes until they were called upon again. _

_ There was going to be a new scientist coming in to challenge them and see if they were ready for the true test. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ Before they went to sleep one night, two people walked into their room. From the sounds of their footsteps one was much larger than the other. His eyes were squinted as he tried to look at them through the clear blue liquid; he tried to hear what they were saying more clearly. “What should we call them?” A female voice asked. She sounded curious and innocent, almost like a child. _

_ His eyes squinted, trying to make out the person he was hearing, but all he could see was the liquid and the black and red tree. “I don’t know,” a new male voice stated. “Besides we can’t call them T103H and H104R all the time.” _

_ His vision soon cleared a bit, and he saw a man and a girl no more than twelve years old. She seemed to be thinking about something. “How about I name H104R and you name T103H daddy.” She suggested to her now identified father. _

_ He just chuckled, “Alright Abigail, I’ll name him.” He reassured her. _

_ They were both quiet for a minute before Abigail grinned and said. “I’ve got it, he’ll be Hiro. That’s your name, Hiro.” _

_ “Then I guess this is his older brother, Tadashi. That’s your name now, Tadashi.” The man replied partially to his daughter. He had also partially spoken to T103H, or rather Tadashi. _

_ “We’d better get going Abigail,” the man whispered to his daughter. “After all I might get in trouble for bringing you down here.” _

_ She giggled and replied, “Okay daddy.” They turned to leave, but Abigail turned around and whispered. “Goodbye Hiro, goodbye Tadashi, I’ll see you soon.” _

_ They soon left after that. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ A few days after they had been challenged by the new scientist, the one that had named him, another new person arrived. However he was different to the scientists and janitorial staff. Tadashi kept his eyes closed as he spoke to the two scientists that were monitoring them. _

_ “How much longer before they’re ready to be tested,” the unfamiliar male voice asked the man and the woman. _

_ His eyes were closed so he couldn’t see who was in the room. But he could hear them just fine. “Another week and they’ll be ready for testing Mr. Krei. After that, we can test them, and they’ll be ready for production.” The woman informed him. _

_ He could hear the grin in the man’s voice. “Good, now get back to work, we need them presentable to the General once they’ve completed their test.” _

_ “Yes sir,” both the man and the woman replied. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ ‘Why won’t he leave?’ He thought. Thinking of the scientist in front of him, he was writing something down once more as he did every day. _

_ As he continued to write something, another person entered the room. It was the woman who would accompany him from time to time. She went up behind him and said “Tomeo.” _

_ He voice echoed in the silent lab and startled the man. “Ah, Natsuko you startled me. What brings you down here so early?” He asked her. _

_ She just giggled, “Early? Tomeo it’s nearly midnight.” She moved closer to him. “My love, lets retire for the evening, our experiments will be here tomorrow.” _

_ Tomeo sighed, "I wish to retire with you my darling, but there's something about T-103H and H-104R that I can't put my finger on. I'd almost like to say that they're awake or have become sentient." _

_ Natsuko was quiet, before she giggled gently. "Oh Tomeo, you need rest, there's no possible way for them to display such things. They're nothing but mindless experiments." _

_ Tomeo sighed before chuckling along with her. "I suppose you're right Natsuko, let's get going. I can continue the rest of my notes on their progress tomorrow. Then we can finally test them." _

_ They soon left the lab after that. And Tadashi and Hiro both opened their eyes. They had to get away. And it had to be soon or rather now. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ Tadashi stared at the glass in front of him, hating how it kept him and Hiro trapped. The glass was meant to keep them inside and was strong enough to prevent any type of escape. But that didn’t stop him from what he did next. Clenching his hands into fists, he raised them above his head and slammed them down onto the glass in front of him. Nothing happened, so he tried again and again until he heard the faint cracking of glass. _

_ At hearing that he grinned and redoubled his efforts, and soon enough the glass that contained him was shattered. He soon spilled out of the container along with most of the liquid that had been in there with him. _

_ Gasping for breath, he looked over at Hiro who was staring at him with wonder and a bit of worry. But he only smiled back and spoke for the first time with his voice, “Don’t worry Hiro. I’ll get us out of here before they can test us.” _

_ He looked around the room for anything that could help him get Hiro out of his tube, along with anything that could make it seem like they died. Tadashi knew that they’d never let the two of them go if they knew they were still alive. There was nothing in there but some machinery, and an exit hatch they could never get out of because it was in the ceiling. _

_ Looking back at Hiro, he ran up to the tube and started to slam his fists against the glass. He didn’t have time to hack open the tube. So he got to work and destroyed the glass faster than he did with his own tube and smiled as Hiro was let free. _

_ Hiro coughed and smiled up and spoke for the first time. “Let’s get out of here ‘Dashi.” _

_ He smiled gently, “We will, but first we have to cover our tracks.” _

_ Hiro nodded and they quickly got to work on their escape. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ They soon found the perfect means to cover their tracks, a fire. They quickly grabbed some chemicals from various labs, along with some from the janitor’s closet, and they started their fire. However it ended up growing too quickly and soon the entire building was crawling with smoke. There had also been an explosion that ended up destroying some of support beams in the roof, causing a lot of blockage to the exit door. _

_ Smoke was everywhere, he couldn’t breathe, he had to get out; he had to get them out. He tried to find somewhere to go, but it seemed as if all exits were cut off. He felt something he couldn’t name, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. Looking around he tried to find a way out, he had to, and he had to get Hiro to safety. _

_ Soon he found the main hallway to the rest of the facility. The door was right there past all the beams and pieces of concrete. He picked Hiro up into his thin arms and tried to get them out of the blazing laboratory. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ The smoke was a bit thinner now that they were no longer near the full brunt of the flames. Coughing harshly, he grabbed the small hand next to him and dragged the two of them father from the building. _

_ It was dark where they were now, but at least there wasn’t any fire nearby. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, before suddenly they were surrounded by something cold and wet. He tried to reach out for Hiro, to make sure he was alright, but the smaller hand had already grasped his own. _

_ Hiro soon dragged him towards the surface where they both gasped for breath. Soon they both swam away from their former ‘home’ and towards the glowing city several miles away. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ Several days after their escape from Akuma Island, Tadashi and Hiro found some clothes in a dumpster to wear. They even found a way to make some money and buy food. They build a couple of robots out of scraps and ended up creating small robots to battle with. _

_ However this ended up leading to something horrible that they couldn’t foresee. _

_ “No one hustles us,” a tall and muscular man shouted down at the brothers. He was glaring, before his glare turned into a very dangerous grin. “Actually I might just take my payment out on this one.” _

_ “No,” he shouted in fear. _

_ The larger man that stood over them smirked coldly at them. “Sorry but it’s time for rent,” he was about to grab Hiro. When Tadashi lunged forward with a piece of sharp glass, and stabbed the larger man in the stomach with it. _

_ He grabbed Hiro’s hand and soon took them as far away as they could get from the now bleeding man. _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ “We have to get out of here,” Tadashi whispered to the small person in his arms. He was never going to let them hurt Hiro. He had to get them away from the bot fighters. _

_ As he ran with his precious cargo, he didn’t notice a woman that was passing by the front of the alley at that exact moment. Tadashi slammed into her at full force and effectively knocked her over. _

_ “Ow,” Tadashi grunted. “Are you okay?” He asked Hiro, but the woman responded. As his precious little one was clinging to him and kept his face pressed into his chest. _

_ “I’m fine, but are you okay?” She got to her knees and took a look at the two of them. _

_ Tadashi was afraid of her; he’d learned long ago not to trust people other than his Hiro. “We’re fine mam.” He told her, his arms wrapping tighter around Hiro. _

_ “Hey come one sweetie, look at me, I need to see if you hurt.” She whispered softly, but he could hear her just fine. _

_ He didn’t want to, but he had to get away from those thugs, so taking a chance he looked up at her. And suddenly he felt safe. Looking into her kind bright green eyes showed true worry for him and his precious one. So he relaxed just a bit and said, “I’m really fine mam.” _

_ But she didn’t like that answer, so instead, she grabbed the bag she had dropped and offered her other hand to him. “Come on, at least stay at my house for the night. You and your little brother there look like you could use a good meal and a good night’s sleep.” _

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

_ Years later, Tadashi was waiting outside of an advisors office at SFIT. He was really nervous about meeting his advisor. He’s wanted to get into this college for years, and now he would be going. He took a deep breath, before he was called into the office of his advisor. _

_ Going inside with his portfolio in tow, he soon came face to face with none other than Robert Callaghan. Said man was actually shocked for a moment when he saw Tadashi, but that soon melted into a warm and gentle smile. _

_ “Hello, you must be Tadashi Hamada.” He began. _

_ “Yes, that’s me sir.” Tadashi smiled, feeling really nervous. They soon shook hands, and began talking about his want to be in the robotic department of SFIT. As they continued to talk, something happened with Callaghan that he couldn’t explain. _

_ It was as if the man was looking at him and seeing something that wasn’t there. But he just thought that he was imagining things. _

\-------------------

“Tadashi,” Baymax called out to the catatonic male. He was shaking him, and everyone else was looking at him with worry, as was Callaghan.

“Are you alright dude,” Fred asked when he saw Tadashi was finally coming around.

“I,” he started to say but stopped and took a shaky breath. “I remember.”

“What do you remember,” Callaghan asked.

Tadashi looked up at the man dressed in black and whispered, “Everything.”


	14. Project Humanus Perfectus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callaghan explains his own involvement.

**Chapter 13**

**Project Humanus Perfectus**

As Tadashi went forward towards the room with the two cylinders, everyone else was taking their time to get to the room he was in. It was taking them quite some time to get there, but they were silent for the moment. But that soon ended when Fred’s curiosity finally got the better of him.

“Professor Callaghan,” he started.

“Yes Fred,” he grabbed the mascot’s clawed hand and helped him over some rubble.

“I just wanted to know. How do you even know about Humanus Perfectus? Or that Tadashi and Hiro were two of the experiments?” He asked the old professor.

Callaghan sighed as they continued to make their way over to Tadashi. “I wasn’t a part of the original team who created the project. I had been brought on later at Krei’s request. He wanted to challenge the Intelligence experiments. We had been friends at the time so I didn’t see any reason to not come.”

“Wait you said Intelligence experiments,” Gogo asked and she received a nod in return. “But you said before that the experiment was to create the perfect humans. That they would be stronger, faster, smarter and just better than normal humans,” she practically quoted him from earlier.

“Yes, however to ensure that they couldn’t turn against us or think themselves superior to their creators; they were created to only follow orders, and thus they were never given the ability to think for themselves. Krei ordered that each of the three aspects be created with two test subjects each. Two for strength, speed, and intelligence, each was given challenges they had to overcome before they were finally tested.” He explained as they continued to travel. “If they failed their test, they were deleted.”

“They had already tested the speed and strength experiments.” He stated calmly.

“And,” Wasabi asked. Now knowing if he was going to like the answer or not.

“They failed,” Callaghan stated.

“What about Tadashi and Hiro, where do they come in?” Honey Lemon asked.

“Tadashi and Hiro are the Intelligence experiments. They were created by Tomeo and Natsuko.” Callaghan began to explain. “They seemed to show the most promise for the experiment. However something had changed with them. I went over their charts and saw that there had been a mix up with their medication. It was placed in their food. They had been given a large dose of the strength and speed nutrients by accident.”

“What does that mean?” Gogo demanded.

“It means they began to think and feel for themselves for the first time in their lives. They had both been around six to seven years old at the time.” He explained. “The nutrients were one of the ways they controlled the experiments. Another was shock therapy, but Tadashi and Hiro never had to go through that thankfully.” He took a breath and soon enough they were just about to enter the room Tadashi had entered. “Tadashi and Hiro had escaped before they had been tested. A fire had broken out here in this area. It was assumed a chemical accident, someone leaving something on that they shouldn’t have. Krei believed that everything was lost in the fire, all of their notes and the last two experiments. I didn’t even know that they had survived until after I saw Tadashi in my office on his first day at SFIT.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before finally Baymax asked a question. “Professor, how did Tadashi and Hiro escape from here before they were tested?”

He was quiet and said, “You’ll have to ask Tadashi that Baymax. I don’t know how they got out of here alive.”

Once they got into the room, they all saw Tadashi kneeling in front of two large and broken glass cylinders. He appeared to be in some sort of catatonic state. Baymax immediately went towards his patient and tried to get him to snap out of whatever had frozen him where he was kneeling. “Tadashi,” he asked, and apparently they came at the right time.

He was snapped out of his state and looked over at everyone now in the room. He had dropped the mask by the door, but no one paid it any attention at the moment.

“Are you okay dude,” Fred asked him.

“I,” he started but stopped for a moment to take a breath. “I remember.”

“What do you remember?” Callaghan asked him.

Tadashi looked up at him and whispered, “Everything.”

“Then it’s time for you to know this Tadashi,” Callaghan stated. He looked Tadashi right in the eye and stated loud and clear. “Hiro is alive.”


	15. Hiro is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's heart breaks, but Baymax heals him.

**Chapter 14**

**Hiro is Gone**

Everyone was shocked by what Callaghan had just dared to say to Tadashi. For the first time in eleven years he was remembering things he’d forgotten for a reason. Now he was telling him that his baby brother was alive?! It was impossible, and Tadashi was about to say just that, when Callaghan stopped him.

“He wasn’t in the building when it exploded Tadashi.” Callaghan began. “I tried to tell you earlier. Hiro and I had been talking about the applications for his microbots just before the fire broke out.”

\-------------

_ “I’m sorry if I scared you earlier about the negative applications for your Microbots Hiro.” He began as he caught the boy going over to grab his cellphone. _

_ Hiro turned to face the professor and smiled gently. “Hey professor and it’s okay. It’s best to know all the facts before I make any decisions on selling or giving away my creations.” _

_ Soon both began talking about the other applications for the microbots, when suddenly several screams could be heard. Both turned around to see that a fire was spreading throughout the exhibition hall. Callaghan grabbed Hiro’s arm, “We have to get out of here before the fire spreads anymore.” _

_ Hiro was about to agree, when he looked at the microbots. “But we can stop it with the microbots.” _

_ Callaghan was about to say something, when he saw two large men black and were wearing ski masks coming towards them. They had the symbol for Project Humanus Perfectus on their left shoulders. His eyes widened and tried to tug Hiro towards the exit. “Hiro we have to get out of here now.” He told the boy while keeping his eyes on the approaching men. _

_ Hiro turned and saw them he was about to say something, when he was suddenly shot with a dart to the neck. “Ahh,” he cried out in pain, before he started to wobble on his feet. _

_ Callaghan tried to steady him while keeping his eyes on the man advancing towards them. “Stay away from him; he isn’t who you think he is.” Callaghan stated. He wouldn’t let Krei hurt another family like he hurt him. _

_ “Don’t think so old man, we’ve got our orders.” The first man stated coldly. He pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Callaghan. “Now hand over that thing or else they’ll be taking you out of here in an urn.” _

_ Callaghan just glared and was about snap back, now practically cradling Hiro in his arms. The fire spreading quickly around them, when he was suddenly hit from behind; it wasn’t strong enough to knock him out thankfully. But it was enough to daze him and causing him to lose his grip on Hiro. _

_ Walking up behind the elder man was another masked kidnapper; he had the same symbol on his shoulder as the other two. “Come on, we’ve got what we wanted, let’s leave this old piece of shit to make it out on his own.” _

_ Callaghan glared at them, and tried to get up in time to stop them from getting away, but he was too late. They’d already left the building and the fire was getting closer. He grunted but out of the corner of his eye he saw the neural transmitter. He grabbed it as quickly as he could and wrapped the microbots around his body, protecting him from the oncoming explosion. _

\-------------

After he finished explaining what happened, Callaghan took a breath and heaved a sigh. “After the fire settled I went in search of Hiro in secret. Trying to find where Krei had taken him. I also gave you that hoodie, Tadashi.”

The college student was confused for a moment, before realizing that he didn’t have Hiro’s favorite hoodie before the fire. “You wanted me to come and find you, but why?” He asked, slowly standing up with Baymax’s help.

“I needed your help Hamada.” He stated calmly.

Tadashi glared at him, but it wasn’t as hateful as before. “I’m going to get my brother back, and the only person I need to help me is Baymax.”

Callaghan said nothing as Tadashi opened the escape hatch above their heads. He ignored his friends calling out to him to stop. He was on a mission now; it was time to bring his precious one home.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Baymax flew them back to the garage; Tadashi was in a foul mood. Even if he hid it well from the professor. His anger wasn’t at the man he’s come to see as a father, it’s at the man who had Hiro kidnapped.

Once they were inside the garage, Tadashi grabbed a small step ladder, put it in front of Baymax, and grabbed his large red helmet. “Your blood pressure is elevated, you appear to be distressed.” Baymax stated calmly.

“I’m fine,” Tadashi snapped as he finished fixing the scanner. He put the helmet back on Baymax’s head and asked. “Is it working?”

“My scanner is operational,” Baymax informed him. Tadashi’s eyes still held hate, but it was fading almost.

“Good, now let’s go get,” Tadashi started to say. However he stopped, when he realized that Baymax wasn’t opening his access port. “What,” he muttered in confusion. He continued to jab his finger at the access panel.

“Are you going to remove my healthcare chip?” Baymax asked his creator.

“Yes,” he stated, looking up at his robot.

“My purpose is to heal the sick and injured.” Baymax reminded him.

Tadashi ignored him, and tried to open the port.

“Do you want me to terminate Alistair Krei?” Baymax asked.

“Just open your access port,” Tadashi grunted. Soon he got fed up with trying to access the two chips with the armor on. So he took off Baymax’s armor to try and get to the access port.

Baymax simply watched and did nothing physical to stop his creator. “Will terminating Alistair Krei improve your emotional state?”

“Yes,” he said at first, but then shock came across his features and he tried saying. “No, I don’t know, just open your access port,” he grunted.

“Is this what Hiro would want?” Baymax asked. And Tadashi could feel the little control he’s had on his emotions slipping with each passing second.

“It doesn’t matter,” he finds himself saying as he continues to desperately try to open Baymax’s access port.

“Hiro programed and created the microbots to help,” Baymax started to say. But he pushed Tadashi over the edge.

 **“HIRO’S GONE!”** Tadashi cried out and slammed his fists against Baymax’s vinyl chest. Tears that he thought had dried months before were now starting to flow once more. “Hiro’s gone,” he whispered brokenly.

“Hiro is here,” Baymax stated.

“No, he’s not,” Tadashi whispered in pain. It didn’t matter if he got out of the fire alive. They had to of tested him by now, and if Hiro failed. Tadashi shudders softly and felt a few more soft tears fall down his cheeks.

“Hiro is here,” Baymax stated again. This time he started up his video display on his chest. The light from the video catching Tadashi’s attention, along with the voice he heard.

\---------------------

_“Ow, man I shouldn’t have done that.” Hiro grunted in pain, not realizing that he woke up Baymax._

_“Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.” The robot told Hiro. The teenage boy was startled by the robot’s introduction. He didn’t even know he was there._

_“Oh hey Baymax, I didn’t know that Tadashi brought you home.” Hiro grinned up at the robot. His arm had a small cut on it._

_“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” He asked._

_Hiro just grinned at the robot, “About a two, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”_

_Baymax soon healed Hiro’s wound, and asked if he was satisfied with his care._

\---------------------

Tadashi felt a small gasp escape his throat as he watched the first video of Hiro. From the looks of it, it had been during the time his baby brother had been working on his microbots.

\---------------------

_“Ow,” Hiro’s voice called out, and Baymax once again inflated._

_“Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion,” he stated his start up script._

_“Hey Baymax,” Hiro grunted a little from where he was holding his foot gently. He’d accidentally dropped something heavy on it._

_“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” Baymax asked as he looked over Hiro._

_Hiro hissed a bit in pain as he grunted out, “A six, definitely a six.”_

_Baymax soon treated Hiro’s wound and asked if he was satisfied with his care, he said no._

_“I’ve been kinda lonely the last few days.” He told the robot. “So would you mind just spending time with me for a little bit?”_

_Baymax agreed, and Hiro took a nice break from working on his microbots and spent a good time with Baymax. They played a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. along with a couple races on Mario Kart 7. But soon Baymax was deactivated._

\---------------------

Tadashi’s eyes were tearing up again, but these tears felt different. They felt warmer somehow. He looked down, knowing that this was the few days he’d been preparing for another robotics project. He was going to think more about it, when another clip started to play.

\---------------------

_“OW!” The cry of pain was loud, but it was still from the same patient. Baymax inflated and waddled the short distance over to his patient who was rubbing his head from where he was on the floor next to a rolling chair._

_“Hello, I am Baymax.” Baymax introduced himself. “On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?”_

_“A one,” Hiro stated as he tried to get up, but he was unsteady on his feet._

_“I will scan you for injuries,” Baymax stated, after he picked Hiro up and placed the teen on the red couch. Baymax used an icepack to help take down the swelling from Hiro’s injured head, and stayed active._

_“Are you satisfied with your care?” He asked Hiro, after the young Hamada seemed to be relaxed._

_“Not yet, mind helping me a bit with my microbots?” Hiro grinned up at the white robot. He was feeling much better than he was before._

_The two spent the next few hours going over what Hiro will have the microbots do, and how many he’ll need. “No good, useless brain,” Hiro grunted and was about to slam his head against the table._

_“Hiro, this will not help.” “Baymax stated and stopped Hiro from slamming his head against the desk._

_Hiro sighed, before smiling up at Baymax. “I know, but I’m not giving up on them. Now let’s get back to work.”_

_After a bit of work, Hiro had Baymax go back into his charger, a tired smile on Hiro’s face._

\---------------------

Tadashi felt a small smile at seeing that. As if Hiro had been talking directly to him, and not just as Baymax, it brought new tears to his eyes. And soon the final clip began to show.

\---------------------

_“Ow,” Hiro said. Only this time it wasn’t filled with pain. His voice sounded calm._

_Baymax activated and asked his normal questions. However from the looks of the garage it seemed to be just the day before the SFIT Showcase._

_“Hey Baymax, I just wanted to show you my little ones.” Hiro smiled up at the white robot. The teenage genius looked a bit sleep deprived, but other than that he appeared to be okay._

_Hiro showed Baymax the neural cranial transmitter and all the microbots he created over the months he worked on his project. He also gave a brief demonstration of how they work._

_“Your microbots are quite impressive Hiro,” Baymax complimented him._

_“Thanks Baymax, I made them to help people. Just like Tadashi did with you.” Hiro was smiling up at the white robot. The two were silent for a moment, and soon Hiro’s smile became gentle, and no longer full of excitement. He looked up at the robot and stated._

_“My microbots are really cool. But I’ve gotta admit, a robotic nurse is a seriously amazing invention.” Hiro grinned at his brother’s robot. He quickly put all the microbots away, and soon took off the transmitter. “They’re gonna help a whole lot of people. Just like you,” Hiro was looking up at Baymax with a tired smile._

_He went over to grab a chicken wing from a nearby dinner plate. He turned to face the robot after eating, smile and said, “I can’t wait to attend SFIT with my precious big brother.”_

_He finished eating, before smiling up at the robot and said, “Well that’s all for now Baymax. I am satisfied with my care.”_

\---------------------

The video stopped on Hiro’s smiling face. Tadashi raised his hand and placed it gently on the vinyl chest, right over the smiling face of his baby brother. He was smiling and sniffled; he reached his outstretched hand up to wipe away the final tear that had fallen that night. It didn’t matter now what he’d said before, he was going to get Hiro back, one way or another.

He looked up at his robot and smiled, “Thank you Baymax.” He whispered. Baymax nodded and turned off the hidden screen. Tadashi soon frowned, his eyes showing sadness, “I’m so, so sorry for making you attack my professor.” He whispered up to the robot, before looking down and away, “I guess I’m not a good brother after all.”

“Tadashi,” a male voice whispered behind the still heartbroken male. Tadashi turned around and saw Callaghan was standing there, the rest of the team behind him. Wasabi was holding the mask, and everyone was staring at him with worry.

He turned towards them, eyes a little downcast, but they could already tell he was remorseful for what he did. “You guys, I,” he started to say. Callaghan pulled him into a hug, reassuring the hurt male that it was alright.

Tadashi closed his eyes; he was sad and relieved at the same time. “We’re going to get Hiro back,” Callaghan reassured him, and soon held Tadashi at arm’s length. “But we need to do it together.”

Tadashi was silent, but he agreed nonetheless. “But maybe don’t leave your team alone on a spooky island.” Wasabi added, although he was smiling, letting the other male know there was no hard feelings.

However Tadashi still had a guilty look on his face. “Oh man,” he grunted, feeling even worse than he did a few minutes ago.

“Ah, it’s cool; Heathcliff picked us all up in the family chopper.” Fred explained.

“Reminds me, about that,” Callaghan started to ask.

“Fred comes from a very wealthy family, but doesn’t show off that wealth.” Tadashi explained.

Callaghan nodded in understanding, Honey Lemon soon spoke up. “Tadashi, there’s something you need to see.” She showed him his flash drive, he grabbed it and put it into the computer, and they saw the file. After looking it over, they knew how they would bring Hiro home, and they were going to do it tomorrow.


	16. Krei Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in motion,
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is short.

**Chapter 15**

**Krei Tech**

The next day was beautiful, the sun was shining brightly, and that day was the big unveiling of Krei Tech’s new campus. As Krei was giving his speech, after a few minutes and at just the right moment, Robert Callaghan arrived with a huge amount of microbots. He quickly grabbed the CEO who attempted to flee the very, very angry professor.

“Was my daughter a setback?” He demanded of the blonde CEO. Krei was in the tight grasp of the Microbots, and there would be no escape for the greedy man.

“Callaghan,” Krei whispered in shock. “Y-your daughter no that was an accident,” He tried to plead with the very angry man. It didn’t work; the microbots only tightened their hold around the CEO.

“No,” he snapped coldly. “You knew it was unsafe. You knew what she was going to do, so you had her taken care of.”

Krei cried out in pain from the microbots tightening around him. He looked up and saw something horrifyingly familiar. “What’re you doing?” Krei demanded.

Callaghan gave him a vicious glare, “You took everything away from me when you sent my baby into that portal. Now I am going to take everything away from you, and then it’s your turn.”

Callaghan soon turned on the machine, and everything was in place. “No, no, you can’t,” Krei begged him. He watched in horror as his building was being destroyed by the man whose daughter he’d left to die.

“Professor Callaghan,” Tadashi called out to the black clad man.

Callaghan turned to face the group of six that had just arrived to fight him. “Let him go,” Tadashi partially ordered him. He took off his helmet and revealed his face to the professor and the man who took away his baby brother. “Is this what Abigail would’ve wanted?” He asked.

“Abigail is gone,” Callaghan bit out.

Tadashi’s eyes became sad, but he still continued. “This won’t change anything, trust me. I know.”

Callaghan’s dark expression soon softened, but Krei’s choice words didn’t help the situation at all. “I want my daughter back.” He bit out to the CEO. He shot a wave of Microbots at the super hero team, and they dived away from the attack in two directions. Tadashi and Baymax went into the air first, and the others began to attack Callaghan. Each attacked individually, same with Tadashi and Baymax before they were separated.

However thee rest of the team were all soon trapped, and Tadashi was clinging for his life to the building. As Tadashi looked down at his friends all trapped below, his helmet was soon hit by a couple of Microbots that got loose and were now going inside the portal. “That’s it,” he whispered. “I know how to beat him.”

He looked back down at his friends and shouted through their communicator, “Listen up. Use those big brains of yours to think a way around the problem. Look for a new angle,” he told them. And he watched in pride as they all escaped each of their traps. Baymax even escaped from under the massive amount of Microbots that had him pinned down,

Tadashi grinned and let go of the wire he’d been holding onto and was soon attached to Baymax’s back once more. “Scan now Baymax,” Tadashi whispered as the two of them made their way over the building. Tadashi saw out of the corner of his eye as Krei was soon trapped by the metal K of his name from the building, since he was probably getting on Callaghan’s nerves.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

The diversion was in play. “Alright, forget the mask, focus on the microbots, they’ll get sucked up into the portal.”

Wasabi grinned and activated his laser blades, “Now that is a plan.”

Tadashi smiled. “Fred, Honey, can you give us some cover?”

“Like you have to ask,” Fred grinned behind his mask.

“Let’s do this Freddie,” Honey grinned and threw six liquid nitrogen balls into the air and they were set aflame and created a blue smokescreen.

“Professor,” Tadashi called out through the communicator.

“Did you find where he is Tadashi?” The man asked as he went above the smoke to keep an eye on the portal.

“Yes, he’s beneath the building’s west side, along with two scientists.” Tadashi informed his father figure.

“Good,” Callaghan smiled calmly behind his mask and watched as the beginnings of the microbots float up and into the portal. “We’ll keep things going out here; you go in there and get Hiro back.”

Tadashi smirked as Baymax opened the hidden door to the secret lab. “Way ahead of you professor,” Tadashi and Baymax made their way down and inside the lab. Not knowing just who those two scientists were, and what was going to change down there.


	17. I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi confesses his love.
> 
> Hidashi confession. ^^

**Chapter 16**

**I Love Him**

Tadashi and Baymax ran as fast as they could through the winding corridors and towards the only room in the secret laboratory. The other rooms were all locked and empty, and only one room had the person they were looking for. He didn’t have to worry about anything top side; everything was going according to their plan.

“Come on Baymax, we have to get there,” Tadashi stated to the robot as he was running in front of him. Tadashi had gotten the strength serum. Hiro had gotten speed.

“Even with my armor, I am not very fast,” Baymax reminded his creator.

“I’ll meet you at the lab, and make sure you treat him as soon as you’re in there.” Tadashi reminded the robot as he took off down the long corridor.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Tadashi ran for what felt like forever, before he finally came across a pair of double doors with the Project Humanus Perfectus symbol on them. He knew that Hiro was behind this door. He took a deep breath, before entering the old code for the doors, and they opened automatically.

The room was eerily similar to the one back on Akuma Island; the only differences were that there was only one tube. And that the lab wasn’t destroyed by a fire. However, Tadashi’s eyes only focused on one thing, and that was the familiar someone in the tube at the back of the room.

Tadashi’s legs carried him to the tube as if on autopilot. Because before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the tube, and his helmet was off once more as he stared at the person inside the tube. He reached out a hand and placed it on the cold glass and simply gazed at the person inside.

Long shaggy black hair was floating aimlessly in the blear blue liquid, favorite dark blue hoodie and red t-shirt visible, same with the tan cargo shorts, and dark blue tennis shoes, a breathing mask attached to the face, and lovely pale skin he remembers so well. “Hiro,” Tadashi whispered.

All was silent for a moment, as Tadashi took in the fact that his beloved otouto was alive and right before him. He grinned like a loon, and was about to lift his arms up and out to attack the offending glass tube, when suddenly.

“T103H,” a man asked behind him.

Tadashi, startled out of his silent but happy plan, he turned around to see that there was a man and a woman were standing behind him. They appeared to be staring at him in what was either shock or awe, he couldn’t tell from the mostly dim lighting of the lab. The man was wearing a white lab coat, along with a dark green button up shirt, a pair of khakis, and black boots. He also had slightly tan skin, brown hair and a familiar shade of coffee brown eyes. The woman next to him had long black hair, green eyes, lovely tan skin. She was wearing a white lab coat, a dark blue long sleeved blouse, a black skirt, and a pair of white knee high boots.

“Tadashi,” he stated. “My name is Tadashi.”

The two scientists were confused, for a moment, almost wondering if he misspoke. “What do you mean, you are T103H. You are not Tadashi.” The man said slowly, as if he was speaking to a child, and not a 20 year old man wearing protective armor.

Tadashi glared at him, “No, I am Tadashi Hamada, and he.” He pointed behind him at his baby brother. “He is Hiro Hamada, my precious otouto.”

The woman shook her head slowly at him, “No, you two are T103H and H104R. You are the intelligence experiments from our greatest project. Project Humanus Perfectus, and from you two, we will restart the project.” She said this with pride, as if Tadashi had no say in it whatsoever.

Tadashi growled lowly in his throat, “No, I am taking my otouto out of here, and there is nothing you can do to stop me.” He slammed his fist against the glass sideways, not leaving a noticeable mark, but Tadashi heard the faintest clinking of glass breaking. He also heard Hiro stir slightly in his sleep; he was waking up from the possible sedatives that they’d given him.

“I don’t believe you understand T103H,” the man started talking, his voice still calm. As if he was in complete control of the situation; “I am ordering you to stand down and get ready to be placed in your own tube.”

Tadashi snarled loudly and glared viciously at the man, “No, I don’t believe you understand Tomeo and Natsuko Hamada.” Both scientists were taken aback by his words, they didn’t even tell him their names, but he somehow knew who they were.

“I’m not your experiment anymore. I don’t have to obey your orders.” He stated in the coldest voice they’ve ever heard. They both flinched back from the tone, but Tadashi wasn’t done yet. “I haven’t had to since I was given the accidental dose of the strength serum. The only reason I did, was because the two of us needed more time to think of a way out of that lab. I would do anything for him.”

Natsuko spoke up to her creation, “T103H, we are your creators, and you will obey us. If it wasn’t for us, you and H104R wouldn’t even exist.”

“The two of us may have been created by you two, but that doesn’t mean we have to listen to you anymore.” Tadashi glared at her; he struck his fist against the glass once more, causing it to crack even more, and Hiro was almost completely awake now. “We’re our own people now. We have been for the last eleven years.”

“Why do you keep saying _‘we’_? Hiro isn’t even awake, and Krei told us he came back willingly.” Tomeo told him.

Tadashi snarled at Tomeo, “And you bought that load of crap!” Tadashi hardly ever swore, suffice to say, he was severely pissed at his ‘creators’. “Hiro was kidnapped in a fire! And I am taking him home, whether you two agree or not.” He repeated and turned to start breaking the glass once more.

“Why do you care so much for him?” Natsuko demanded.

Tadashi turned to look at her slowly. He searched her eyes to see if she was being serious, and she was. “You want to know why I care so much.” He demanded of her.

She and Tomeo nodded. “Yes, why do you care for him so much?” She asked, truly wanting to know why her experiment cared so much.

“Why do you care about Tomeo?” He asked rhetorically. “Hiro was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes for the first time when I became conscious. He gave me the strength to get out of that hell hole, because I didn’t want to lose him to the test. He is the one who inspired me to change the ‘fate’ you two made for us.” Tadashi’s body was trembling from the raw emotions that were swirling around inside of him.

“So, you ask me why I care. It’s because I love him.” Tadashi told them, a few tears escaping his eyes. He slammed his fist down once more, and shattered the glass of the tube, and Hiro flowed out of the tube and started to cough.

Tadashi looked down with worry at his beloved brother. “Hiro,” he asked in worry.

Hiro coughed some more, before finally opening his eyes. It took him a moment to focus his eyes. But the first thing that he saw when he looked up was the one person he’s missed since he was kidnapped. “Dashi,” he asked in a whisper.


	18. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice is made.

**Chapter 17**

**Abigail**

Tadashi was frozen as he looked down at his baby brother, but soon enough he kneeled down to get closer to the one person he’s wanted back since his supposed death. He had to see if his beloved was alright. He gently grabbed Hiro by his much thinner arms, from the looks of it he hasn’t eaten much if anything since he was kidnapped. He rubbed his hand against his beloved’s face, worried that he wasn’t okay.

“Hiro,” he whispered in worry. He watched as Hiro coughed a bit more, and tried to sit up, but his muscles were under used from being in the tube for several months and not being allowed out to exercise. Tadashi reached out, picked Hiro up and brought the smaller male close to his chest. “Are you okay,” he whispered in worry.

Hiro only grunted, before smiling and leaning against his brother’s chest. “Much better now that you’re here Dashi.” He said, his voice sounding raspy from underuse.

They smiled tenderly at each other. Love was shining in their eyes as they gazed at the one person they’ve been missing for the last couple of months. They were about to lean in and kiss each other; however their moment was soon ruined by an armored marshmallow robot.

“Tadashi, Hiro, we need to get going, the others can’t hold up the diversion for much longer.” Baymax informed the couple. They turned to see that Baymax was holding Tomeo and Natsuko in his arms, keeping them from leaving or contacting Krei.

Tadashi soon got serious and picked Hiro up and strapped him to his back, and kept him there using one of Honey’s binding chemicals. “We’d better get going,” Tadashi said, and soon hooped onto Baymax’s back, and they ended up flying back through the halls and towards the exit, where everyone was waiting for them.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Tadashi and Baymax made it out of the lab in record time. It might not have then them a long time to find Hiro while they were down there, but it felt like an eternity to Tadashi. And now it was time for them to escape.

Tadashi used a second chemical ball of Honey’s to bind Natsuko and Tomeo together, ensuring they couldn’t get away when the authorities arrive. He and Baymax quickly went above the blue fog, that hadn’t dissipated just yet, and went for an ‘attack’ on Callaghan. Hiro was still attached to Tadashi and kept his head tucked against his brother’s shoulder to protect his face from the wind.

“This ends now!” Callaghan shouted as he stopped Tadashi with the last of the microbots. The team had gotten rid of all the bots, minus some just for when Tadashi and Baymax came out of the lab. Fred had already captured Krei, and Gogo grabbed the two scientists that looked quite a bit like Tadashi and Hiro, but she ignored the similarities.

“Tadashi smirked from where he and Baymax were being held. “Looks like you’ve run out of microbots.” He stated.

Callaghan looked down in ‘surprise’ at the four poles of microbots that were left, minus the ones keeping the portal up. Tadashi smirked and Baymax got out of the microbots holding him and flew down to Callaghan. The man didn’t even flinch as the robot arrived in front of him. He looked behind Tadashi and saw a familiar mop of messy black hair.

Callaghan smiled, “Our work here is done.” He took off his mask, as Baymax grabbed him by his jacket and flew the three men back down to the ground. They arrived back on the ground, after the dust had settled, and the building was no more than ruins. But they noticed that the machine was still on.

“We have to shut it down,” Tadashi called out, worried that if the machine didn’t get turned off soon something bad was going to happen.

“We can’t at this point,” Callaghan told him. “The containment field is failing, at this rate it’s going to tear it’s self apart in a matter of minutes.”

“We need to get out of here now,” Tadashi commanded everyone, Wasabi and Gogo picking up their ‘prisoners’ and everyone started to run for their lives, except for a red robot.

“Dashi,” Hiro whispered, “Baymax isn’t coming.”

Tadashi was confused, before he turned around and saw that Hiro was right. Baymax was standing and staring at the portal. “Baymax, what are you doing?” Tadashi demanded as he turned around and ran towards his robot.

“I am detecting signs of life,” he informed everyone.

“What,” Hiro whispered in shock. Tadashi had explained as best he could what was going on when they flew out of the underground lab.

“Coming from in there,” he pointed towards the portal. “The life signs are female. She appears to be in hyper sleep.” He lowered his hand calmly.

“Callaghan’s daughter,” Hiro whispered.

“She’s still alive,” Tadashi realized. He looked slightly at Hiro, before steeling his resolve and ran towards Baymax.

“Abigail,” Callaghan whispered in shock. He’d already accepted Abigail’s death a long time ago. All thanks to Tadashi.

\--------------

_ Callaghan sighed as he prepared himself to meet another new student. It would be the same as those before him. Figuring it would be best to just get it over with; Callaghan called for his newest student to come inside. He watched the young man; no more than eighteen walk into his office. He was wearing a dark green blazer, white button up shirt, a pair of pants, and he was carrying a portfolio with him as well. His skin was a nice tan color, eyes a familiar shade of coffee brown, and a face he’d thought was long since gone years ago. _

_ Callaghan was shocked to see the man before him looked exactly like T103H, or rather Tadashi, from years ago. She shook off his shock as quickly as he could, before smiling gently and took the young man’s hand in his own. “Hello, you must be Tadashi Hamada.” _

_ “Yes, that’s me sir.” Tadashi smiled, he looked very nervous. They soon shook hands, and began talking about his want to be in the robotic department of SFIT. As they continued to talk, something happened that Callaghan would later call a miracle. _

_ He’d started to think of Tadashi as the experiment from so long ago, but as they went over Tadashi’s ideas. Callaghan truly began to smile, he started to see Tadashi more and more as a person and less and less as an experiment. He even began to feel like a father again, as if Abigail wasn’t gone. _

_ He smiled for the rest of the day, even after Tadashi left and Callaghan had told him a good way for him to get started on his academic career at SFIT. And the old professor had a good feeling; this happiness wasn’t going to go away any time soon. _

\--------------

“Let’s go get her,” Tadashi decided. Hiro was still securely strapped to his back, so he wasn’t worried about anything happening to his beloved baby brother.

“Tadashi,” Callaghan called out. The young man looked back and saw his father figure run up to him with the mask in hand. He placed it on Hiro’s face and smiled gently. “Just in case,” he whispered, before stepping back and letting Tadashi go into the portal.

“We’ll be out fast,” Hiro reassured him.

“What do ya say Baymax?” Tadashi asked his robot. Baymax blinked and stated.

“Flying makes me a better healthcare companion.”

Both brother smiled and soon flew into the portal, where an old friend was waiting for them to come and get her.


	19. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a close.
> 
> Mentions of Hidashi.

**Chapter 18**

**Home Again**

Tadashi, Hiro, and Baymax flew right into the portal and were greeted by an explosion of colors and form changing clouds as far as the eye could see. It was amazing and captured both Hiro and Tadashi’s attention for a moment, before the ‘elder’ of the two noticed all the debris they were about to fly through.

“Careful there’s Krei Tech debris everywhere.” Tadashi warned Baymax.

As they flew through the massive amounts of debris floating in the strange dimension, all three were searching for Abigail as fast as they could, knowing that they had to get out before the portal closed and trapped them inside forever.

“Look out,” Hiro shouted as best he could with his raspy underused voice. Tadashi detached himself from Baymax and ran along the glass that had been in front of them. He ran until they jumped off a hole in the glass and landed safely back in Baymax’s arms.

“I have located the patient,” he informed the brothers. All three looked up and saw the Silent Sparrow transportation pod.

“Hurry,” Tadashi told the robot. They flew up quickly and found the pod. Tadashi wiped off the permafrost that had built up on the glass and was relieved to see that Abigail was still breath and still alright.

Hiro and Tadashi smiled. “Let’s get her out of here,” Hiro rasped out.

Tadashi climbed atop the pod and soon directed Baymax through the minefield of debris and microbots as they made their way as quickly as they could back to the portal. Tadashi soon grinned and relaxed, the pathway was clear; they were just about home free.

“We’re almost there,” Tadashi looked back at Baymax, while Hiro stared forward and saw a massive oncoming piece of debris.

The younger Hamada acted on instinct and summoned a massive amount of microbots that immediately formed a shield around the brothers and the pod. Tadashi was confused, but soon he felt what was wrong. The massive hunk of debris, that would’ve crushed them, was now in pieces, and the microbots that had been protecting them were now dispersed.

Baymax continued on, as if nothing had happened, even though it was obvious to Tadashi. He just smiled over his shoulder at his precious one. “Nice one,” he whispered in pride to Hiro. He smiled back behind the kabuki mask.

They soon were outside the portal, and in record time, the second they got out, the portal imploded. Baymax landed with the pod safely and soundly. They may be out of the portal now, but they weren’t home free just yet.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Rescue crews, news vans, and even the SFPD were on the scene of the Krei Tech attack. No one knew what happened, and the only information regarding the attack, was on four flash drives that had been left for the police to look over. And look over it they did. On those four flash drives was information about protects Humanus Perfectus and Silent Sparrow. When the police got a hold of that information, and they allowed one of their own to leak it to the public.

Well, let’s just say that Krei Tech was going out of business for illegal human experimentation. Not to mention that thanks to the building being destroyed, all the lost jobs meant nothing now to the employees. They felt good knowing that they wouldn’t be working for an organization that allowed human experimentation.

The mayor of San Fransokyo, and the general who had helped Krei in the past, reassured both the public, and experiments T103H and H104R personally that they wouldn’t be persecuted, so long as they weren’t a threat to the general public.

The two males agreed completely, and soon enough they were able to get back to their lives and head home to where their mom was waiting patiently for them.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

Tadashi and Hiro grinned as they began to unpack their stuff and placed it into their shared lab space. It had been a long few months as the Police and Government went over the files they’d left, but now they were back home and going to SFIT together, just like they wanted in the beginning.

“I can’t believe it’s been seven months since I’ve last been here,” Tadashi told Hiro as he unpacked Baymax’s spare charging case.

“Yeah, but if there’s one thing I’m happy about, it’s that we’ll never have to deal with Krei, Tomeo, or Natsuko ever again.” Hiro grinned at his brother as he unpacked a couple of his own inventions to place on the shelves.

“Agreed,” Tadashi smiled as he remembered the last few months, living with Fred, Callaghan, and Abigail.

\---------------------

_ Abigail had just awoken and was slowly brought up to speed on what had happened while she had been in the portal for the last two years. It had taken their first month of living at Fred’s for her to finally move on her own without any help, same for Hiro. _

_ And the two took to each other like fish to water, they became incredibly fast friends. Talking about robots, and other things, and just in general having a good time together. Tadashi had been jealous at first, until Abigail caught the attention of Gogo and Honey Lemon. _

_ Things had gotten progressively better, even after the talk they had with their mom. Apparently, she knew that there was something strange about her babies, but she never cared. Hiro and Tadashi are her babies, and no one was going to take them from her. _

_ It took another month, before Tadashi and Hiro started their romantic relationship. They started off small, a few stolen kisses here and there, lingering touches. But as the last two months went by, the night they were told they weren’t going to be hunted by the government. The brothers turned lovers spent the night making love into the wee hours of dawn. _

_ And the next day, they finally went home, as did Callaghan and his daughter. Fred gave them a tearful goodbye, since he’d gotten used to there being more people in the mansion, besides him and the staff. But he’d be seeing them all again real soon. _

_ Abigail had gotten a job being her father’s teaching assistant for a while, before she got back into the robotics program at SFIT. And now she had gotten a date with a nice girl on campus, thanks to Honey and Gogo. _

\---------------------

“Daydreaming again Hamada,” Abigail asked from where she was leaning against the open door to the brother’s shared lab.

“Hey Abigail, no just remembering how things have changed the past few months,” Tadashi told her, before starting to put a couple of the empty boxes inside each other.

She just smiled, “Well just make sure to keep things rated E in the lab Tadashi. We can’t have you and Hiro get caught in here with your pants down.”

Tadashi and Hiro blushed like crazy at that statement, and Abigail just laughed before leaving the brother’s to their devices.

Once she was gone, Tadashi sighed and shook his head, “I still wonder how she’s related to the professor.” Tadashi muttered, before grinning down at his baby brother who was smirking up impishly at him.

“Well she didn’t say we couldn’t make out. Just had to keep it rated E for everyone.” Hiro smirked and Tadashi grinned.

And soon they both enjoyed a heated make out session together. Before ending it when Fred knocked on their door and grinned at the couple. “Hey, we’re all gonna head out and get some pizza, you guys wanna join?” He asked.

Both brothers grinned with their kiss swollen lips, “You know it.”

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

“We didn’t set out to be super heroes, but sometimes life doesn’t always work out the way you want it to.” Tadashi stated to his friends as the seven of them looked out over San Fransokyo. A week after things had settled down, Tadashi had decided to keep Big Hero 6, or rather Big Hero 7 alive. He made Hiro his own suit, and it had the same magnets that his have, that can connect him to Baymax, and a little something extra for defense against anyone who tried to corner the younger Hamada.

“The good thing is that I wanted to help a lot of people.” Tadashi smiled, or rather, White Knight smiled.

“And that’s what we’re gonna do,” Hiro stated with pride. Well he was Trickster now, as was his nickname given to him by Fred.

“Who are we?” White Knight asked.

“Big Hero 7,” the rest of the team shouted with pride.

Things might never be the same as they were before the fire, but now they were better than ever. Hiro and Tadashi were in love, and no one was going to keep them apart. They weren’t going to be hunted by the military, and best of all, now they were going to continue to help the people of San Fransokyo with their friends at their side. They were Big Hero 7, and nothing was going to stop them from doing their jobs.

**The End**


	20. Epilogue: Knights and Tricksters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something extra. (THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL)
> 
> White Knight, Trickster, and Baymax are following a lead on a drug ring.

**Epilogue**

**Knights and Tricksters**

After a month of going back to college and balancing that with being super heroes, life has been nothing short of amazing for Big Hero 7. Saving citizens and other people from the crime lords, evil villains, and just in general bad people in the city; they tried to patrol the city every night, or take shifts in teams of two on who will patrol which nights.

Tonight, White Knight and Trickster were patrolling around, their mom already knew about their alter egos. She didn’t approve at first, but with a double dose of puppy dog eyes and massive reassurances that they’ll be alright, she eventually caved. Right now they were looking over the shipping district of San Fransokyo, trying to see if they could help the police with a drug smuggling ring.

The police had a lead that Big Yama was smuggling in drugs through the port, but they had no proof. So they asked Big Hero 7 if they could find some information that they could use to bust open the smuggling ring. The team easily agreed.

And currently, White Knight was watching the docks, while Baymax was scanning for and possible threats/members of Big Yama’s gang. “See anything yet Baymax?” White Knight asked his creation.

“Nothing yet Tadashi, besides, the freighter isn’t supposed to come in for another twenty minutes.” Baymax told his creator. He was with Hiro over at the port authority station, hacking inside to see which freighter would be the most likely one to use to smuggle the drugs in.

“Alright, anything popping up on your end Trickster?” White Knight asked.

“Just the same as before, White Knight, by the way are we still on for that movie date on Friday?” Trickster asked.

White Knight was worried but replied calmly. “We’re still on. You wanna see Mad Max or see the debut of Minions?” He asked.

“I’d rather see Mad Max, less people that way.” He stated.

“Gotcha, well keep me posted for when you find anything.” White Knight stated.

“Can do,” Trickster said, before cutting off his transmission.

Tadashi got up from where he had been positioned and made his way to Hiro’s location. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that Hiro was in trouble with several thugs either holding him hostage or something of that nature. Whenever they mention dates while doing super hero work, it usually means that either someone has ‘captured’ Trickster, or someone was nearby that could be a threat or the person they’re looking for.

Judging from what Trickster just said, there were a few people holding him hostage, and trying to make him think nothing was wrong. He also said he’ll be alright, but that won’t stop White Knight from worrying about his Trickster.

Baymax kept looking out for signs of people who were in Yama’s organization. He hadn’t been with Trickster, but he’d heard the conversation, and knew to keep out of it until he was needed. If there was one thing that the robot had learned, it was that it’s best to let the brothers take care of their business and make sure no one died.

Baymax scanned over the docks once more, and soon saw someone on his radar. A higher up in Yama’s crew from the information the police had given to them. Baymax was about to inform White Knight and Trickster about him, when he heard screaming coming over the communication link. The robot simply sighed, “When will they learn it’s not best to mess with Trickster or White Knight?” Baymax asked rhetorically.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

“Had enough,” Trickster asked. He’d just finished shocking the idiot who had attempted to molest him. The special feature that Tadashi had added to his suit was purple electricity and a small batch of microbots for protection. He had been struck by a pipe, when he had had his back turned, and then was going to be tied up when White Knight called.

He used the call to tell him what was going on, along with prepping his suit to shock the idiots around him. And right now, he was looking down at the poor pathetic idiot who though he could catch the Trickster. The lowly grunt that worked for Yama grunted and whined a bit in pain, as did the others. There were five in total, and they were just pushovers.

“I take it you had a bit of fun my Trickster?” White Knight asked as he entered into the tower.

The purple clad hero turned around and smiled behind his tinted visor at his beloved. “A little, someone was a little too clingy with their hands.” He glared down at the man he’d just shocked. And White Knight was about to add his own injuries to the downed man, when Baymax called.

“White Knight, Trickster, I’ve located the drugs and the patients whom are smuggling them in.” Baymax informed them.

“We’ll be right there Baymax,” White Knight said. Trickster got a copy of the shipping containers that just came in. Along with a few pictures of the thugs he’d just beat up.

“Don’t interfere Baymax, we need information, and proof of the drug ring.” Trickster ordered the robot.

**BH6-BH6-BH6-BH6**

After filming, and recording just who was bringing in the drugs, along with the person taking them off the ship. The next day White Knight and Trickster gave the information to the police, but kept copies of everything, in case there was a dirty cop on Yama’s payroll. The brothers and their robot went home, knowing that they had to get school work done tomorrow.

“I wonder if the bad guys will ever learn not to mess with the two of us together.” Hiro asked Tadashi.

“Probably not,” Tadashi shrugged.

“Still one thing I’m glad about is that more often than not we don’t have to go to court to help with certain cases.” Hiro stated, now he was out of his armor and into his pajamas, same with Tadashi.

“That’s true, come on otouto, it’s time for bed,” Tadashi smiled as the two of them settled into bed together.

They spent the night just like that, cuddled up to each other. Both of them knew that no matter what, they’d always have each other’s backs when they need it most. They will always love each other, and that was a simple fact.

**The End**


End file.
